Caligrafía de amor y fe
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Cuando la vida te hace sentir vacío y solitario, cuando solo te hace falta una cosa para ser feliz y el mundo físico destruye tus esperanzas, ¿se puede uno permitir creer en los milagros?
1. La ayuda no se niega a quien la pide

**Título:** Caligrafía de amor y fe  
**Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** T  
**Género:** Espiritual/Romance

**Universo: **muggle (AU)  
**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Notas de autor:** Esta historia la he tenido mucho tiempo reposando en el baúl. Es mi última historia escrita de Harry Potter, y es un fic un poco diferente a lo que habitualmente suelo escribir, pero quería estrenarme con este género. Es posible que la historia suscite controversia y diferencia de opiniones; por tanto, si eres muy religioso o muy científico; si no te gusta o te incomoda, puedes dejar de leer. Si, por otro lado, te apetece intercambiar opiniones con respeto, estaré encantada de escucharte. La historia puede parecer ambigua porque quiero que cada uno saque sus conclusiones. No todo está demasiado claro, porque aquí, el lector también participa en la historia. Porque como seres distintos y únicos, interpretamos de forma diferente lo que leemos. Y porque, después de leer este fic, seré yo quien se admire de vuestras interpretaciones. Así que, dejad reviews, ¿vale?

**Resumen: **Cuando la vida te hace sentir vacío y solitario, cuando solo te hace falta una cosa para ser feliz y el mundo físico destruye tus esperanzas, ¿se puede uno permitir creer en los milagros?

**CALIGRAFÍA DE AMOR Y FE**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

1\. La ayuda no se niega a quien la pide.

Harry se secó el sudor una vez más. Frente a él, el pequeño de cabello castaño parecía adherido a la vida de forma tan sutil, que Harry temía que, al moverse de su lado, se fuera en cualquier momento. Aunque agradecía los ratos en los que Hermione y Ron se pasaban por su casa para hacerle compañía, las noches eran especialmente duras, sobre todo si el enfermo resultaba ser la única persona importante en su vida. Harry había perdido a sus padres de pequeño, a su padrino Sirius, que le cuidó después de la muerte de ellos, y también a un querido amigo de Sirius, y comenzaba a pensar si es que su existencia llevaba implícita alguna especie de maldición, una que condenara a toda persona cercana a él dejar de vivir. Muchas veces se había preguntado por qué no podía cambiarse por ellos. En el caso de Sirius y de sus padres, Harry debía vivir según el derecho de juventud y su impredecible futuro, pero ahora las cosas se habían invertido: el enfermo gozaba de un derecho a vivir superior a él —tras haber disfrutado veintisiete años de su vida—. El moreno evaluó, por enésima vez, el sacrificio de cambiarse por Teddy Lupin. Y escuchando su respiración mientras encendía una vela, deseó poder entregar cualquier cosa a cambio de tenerlo vivo y sano.

Se lavó la cara y contempló las enormes ojeras permanentemente instaladas en su rostro; ese rostro que estaba envejeciendo visiblemente debido a lo poco que dormía y comía. Ese rostro que ya nadie miraba, porque Harry, a su edad, tenía a un menor a su cuidado, y no mucha gente estaba dispuesta a cargar con ese obstáculo. Además, Harry era gay, y eso reducía considerablemente sus opciones. Algunas mujeres le habían propuesto vivir juntos, y la verdad es que no les hubiera importado cuidar de Teddy, como fue el caso de Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de su amigo Ron, o de Laylen Smith, una jovencita tres años menor que él que había conocido durante unas vacaciones. Pero al moreno no le parecía bien emparejarse con ellas cuando no las amaba realmente; nadie debería estar condenado a una vida así, de modo que las rechazó. Suspiró, se secó la cara y al mirar al espejo se sobresaltó: una figura humana yacía tras él, o eso le mostraba la imagen en el espejo. Pero cuando miró atrás, no había nada más que su imaginación; su falta de descanso hacía a la mente jugarle malas pasadas. Regresó a la habitación de Teddy y se apoyó nuevamente en el sillón para velarlo.

Cuando los padres de Teddy, amigos de Sirius, fallecieron en un accidente, Harry se encontró de nuevo con la tragedia: no solo había perdido a dos personas cercanas a él, sino que además tenía la responsabilidad de explicarle al pequeño dónde estarían sus padres cuando despertara.

Harry salió al día siguiente sin desayunar, tras comprobar que su ahijado Teddy seguía respirando. Se había tomado muchos descansos para cuidarle, y no podía pedir más permisos para quedarse. Se cruzó con la mirada de Hermione en cuanto entró a su oficina, quien poco después apareció con un té y un generoso plato de galletas.

—Buenos días, Hermione —sonrió el joven.

—Harry, tienes que desayunar. No podrás concentrarte en los casos si no vienes a tope. Y está bien que tengas alguna noche de insomnio, pero no comer ya es grave. Por favor —y empujó el plato hacia él. Harry sonrió levemente y asintió, metiéndose una en la boca—. Volveré y registraré la papelera por si te han dado las ganas de tirar el desayuno que con tanto cariño te he preparado.

Harry rio, sin poderlo evitar. Realmente, su amiga estaba preocupada, y lo entendía, pero no quería a ninguna mujer batallando en su vida, aunque Hermione estuviera empeñada en desempeñar el papel de madre con él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda este fin de semana? —se ofreció la chica, ataviada con un traje azul marino muy entallado, el que usaba habitualmente para ir a los juzgados.

—No te preocupes, Hermione, estaré bien.

—Bueno. Ron y yo iremos con Rose a la playa. Por favor, llámanos si nos necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió y añadió:

—Si Laylen está por aquí, le diré que se pase. Solo para tu tranquilidad.

Esa explicación pareció convencer a la chica, y así, Harry fue dejado solo con su té, las galletas y los casos. Harry era abogado desde hacía siete años y quería avanzar en su carrera para ayudar a los más necesitados.

El jefe del bufete le había ayudado cuando ocurrió lo de Teddy, utilizando esa ley que permitía al pariente poder instalar al enfermo en casa, adquiriendo toda la maquinaria y profesionales disponibles. Aunque primero hubo que solventar un obstáculo importante, porque Teddy, familiarmente hablando, no era de su sangre. Afortunadamente, su abuela habló por él y gracias a eso, Harry podía volver a casa a estar con Ted en lugar de hacerlo a un hospital y seguir trabajando.

Teniendo esa deuda de vida para con el señor Harris, Harry aceptó cualquier caso que él le derivara. De momento había sido asignado como abogado de oficio a distintas familias cuyo salario no permitía pagar a uno más caro, y él se movía bien en ese ambiente. Le gustaba ayudar a los más necesitados. Se levantó al finalizar el desayuno y se dirigió hacia la mesilla más cercana a la puerta. No era muy creyente, pero siempre le ayudaba prender una vela todos los días, rogando que cuando terminara su jornada, Teddy lo estuviera esperando en casa, aunque estuviera inconsciente. De ocurrir algo, Christine, la enfermera personal de Teddy, le llamaría de inmediato. La vela se empapó del fuego de la cerilla, y cuando Harry alzó la vista, juraría que alguien lo estaba mirando. Eran unos ojos enigmáticos, como si no fueran de ese mundo. Le dieron escalofríos. Regresó a su mesa de nuevo, dispuesto a revisar un montón de papeles y artículos.

Harry se sentó junto a Teddy tras despedir a Christine: otro día más, se dijo, mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla del pequeño de ocho años. Le quitó el suero tal como le había indicado ella y procedió a mirarlo con detenimiento. Quizá se encontraba demasiado cansado, porque hasta le parecía que le había regresado el color. Sus tripas rugieron: llevaba ocho horas sin comer nada de nada: no había podido saltarse el desayuno, pero sí el almuerzo, y ahora debería cocinar algo para calmar a su estómago. Besó al muchacho y bajó a la cocina para hacerse una sopa. De paso abrió el frigorífico y encontró un poco de pavo. Podría hacerse un sándwich. Desde que Teddy dormía, Harry no quería poner la televisión porque le recordaba mucho a él, a sus ratos felices de los domingos, cuando veían dibujos juntos, así que comía en soledad en la cocina de su residencia de Grimmauld Place. Después se retiró a su cuarto a descansar un poco, pero esta vez no fueron unos extraños ojos ni una cara, sino una extraña sombra la que lo delató. Harry comenzaba a pensar que tenía alucinaciones; sin embargo, cuando subió a ver a Teddy y bajó de nuevo a su cuarto, una voz lo sobresaltó.

—Hola.

Harry se giró, quizá esperando ver a Laylen o a Hermione, o a Christine, las únicas personas que tenían la llave de la casa, pero se topó con una figura masculina, delgada, vestida de gris perla, con ojos a juego y una cara alargada y cabello rubio casi blanco. Parecía de su misma edad.

—¿Quién eres? —su reacción produjo cierta sonrisa en el extraño individuo.

—Sabía que no te asustarías.

Harry se acercó más, para nada intimidado. Si aquel hombre se había colado para robar, él lo echaría. Protegería a Teddy a riesgo de su vida.

—¿Qué quieres, cómo has entrado?

El rubio volvió a sonreír:

—Solo quien no tiene nada que perder puede mostrar una ausencia de miedo.

—Si has venido a robar, no hay nada. Nada que te puedas llevar —ahora el rubio sonrió aún más.

—Por Dios, ¿tengo pinta de ladrón? Me ofendes.

—¿Quién eres? Te recuerdo que no te he invitado a entrar, así que me debes explicaciones.

Ambos se estudiaron, atentos a los movimientos del otro.

—Oh, pero sí me invitaste, lo que pasa es que no lo hiciste de forma consciente.

El muchacho rubio se había adelantado un paso, y entonces Harry le vio las manos, delgadas, a ambos lados de su túnica gris. La luna arrojó cierto brillo por la ventana, haciéndole parecer una divinidad. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el extraño no era sólido, sino algo… incorpóreo. Difuso. Como si pudiera traspasarlo.

—No entiendo...

—Hiciste un hechizo —y al ver el rostro extrañado de Harry, añadió—, aquel día, encendiste una vela frente al espejo. Después, deseaste desesperadamente que tu ahijado sanara.

A la mención de Teddy, Harry abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Nos has estado espiando?

El rubio suspiró, murmurando algo como "me ha tocado un no creyente", y de nuevo adoptó una postura cómoda y neutra.

—Bueno, podría explicarte que lo sé porque soy una criatura que cumple deseos, pero al parecer, no me creerías, así que sigue pensando entonces que soy cualquier otra persona. Aunque lo de ladrón me ofende, sinceramente, ¿cuándo has visto un ladrón con este atractivo?

Harry no daba crédito: un extraño sin nociones de parecer humano estaba de pie, en su habitación, diciendo venir de otro mundo y se permitía bromear. Debería hacerle caso a Hermione y dormir más. Se frotó los ojos, pero la figura seguía estando ahí.

—Dime la verdad y yo decidiré si te creo o no —el rostro del moreno estaba endurecido, sospechando de esa persona, de ese extraño que estaba en su casa. ¿Qué era? ¿Y por qué podía hablar con ese fantasma?

—Normalmente... venimos y concedemos los deseos, luego nos marchamos, pero... me está dando grima ver en lo que te estás convirtiendo, sin comer, ni dormir. Solo vine a decirte que tu ahijado empezará a estar mejor a partir de mañana. Así puedes dormir tranquilo. Se despertará.

Harry se acercó a él como un resorte.

—¿Cómo? ¿Sabes lo que le pasará?

—No lo sé. No veo el futuro. Solo puedo decirte que se despertará.

—Entonces, con mayor razón dejaré de dormir —y Harry salió de la habitación para regresar junto a Teddy. El rubio lo siguió.

—¿Eres tonto? ¿Me he dejado ver para que puedas hacer tu vida normal y solo se te ocurre seguir al lado del niño?

Harry se volvió, furioso.

—Ese niño —recalcó—, es lo único que tengo en la vida. Y si despierta, quiero que me vea a mí, esperándolo. Porque no tendrá a sus padres y no lo sabe. Y quiero que sepa que nunca lo dejé solo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, torció la sonrisa y sacó una pequeña libreta.

—Como quieras. Usaré esa información para decir que me tuve que dejar ver porque tu vida corría peligro.

Aún atónito, Harry elevó la vista de la silla donde se había sentado. Teddy seguía respirando débilmente, entre la oscuridad. El "hombre" miró la libreta durante un buen rato y, al cerrarla, Harry se aventuró a preguntar:

—¿Estás muerto?

—No —la libreta desapareció de sus manos como si fuera el truco de un prestidigitador—. Estoy en un plano dimensional diferente al tuyo. Pero los demás no pueden verme.

—¿Solo yo?

—Sí, porque eres quien pidió el deseo.

—Todo esto es... muy raro —Harry se frotó la cara, nervioso—, pero si realmente vas a salvar a Teddy, tengo que agradecértelo de alguna manera.

—No es necesario. Nosotros estamos para eso. Nos nutrimos de luz cuando hacemos nuestro trabajo, lo cual nos permite redimirnos de vidas anteriores en las que no fuimos bondadosos.

Harry ahogó una exclamación. ¿Vida eterna? ¿Reencarnación? Se le aceleró el corazón. Eso no era posible.

—¿En serio? No creo en nada de eso.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, frente a él. Tomó aspecto parecido al que tomaba Hermione a punto de darle un sermón.

—Bueno, que no creas tú no significa que eso no exista. Mucha gente no cree, pero no importa. Al final, las cosas están ahí, para el que quiera mirar más allá.

Harry abrió la boca: iba a dar mil y una razones de por qué eso era físicamente imposible cuando un sonido de llaves y un grito les alertó.

—¡Harry!

El moreno miró al otro rápidamente y explicó:

—Es mi amiga Laylen, puedes irte.

—¿En serio? Si no puede verme. ¿O es que acaso quieres que no vea lo que tú y ella vais a hacer?

Harry ignoró al bastardo entrometido y bajó las escaleras. A mitad de ellas, una chica delgada y con pelo rubio y rizado se echó a sus brazos.

—Harry. Espero no molestar.

—Claro que no, pasa.

—¿Estás solo? Escuché voces.

—No, no —Harry se obligó a sonreír—, probablemente era yo, disertando.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa del salón, en la primera planta, y Harry comenzó a contarle su semana. No veía a Laylen desde hacía tiempo, ella había estado muy ocupada, y Harry tampoco había tenido ganas de ver a nadie, pero era un encanto. Siempre preguntaba por Teddy y cada vez que se veían le traía un regalo. Esta vez lo había tenido oculto en un bolsillo, y se lo dejó a Harry en la mesa. El moreno se quedó mirando el papel amarillo con topos negros, derrotado.

—Laylen, ¿qué voy a hacer con todos estos regalos, de verdad?

Ella sonrió con cariño, y sin ninguna duda, respondió:

—Se los darás a Teddy cuando despierte.

Siempre era la misma cantinela. Obviamente, nadie quería decir "¿y si no despierta?" porque sería inapropiado, aunque ambos lo pensaran. Harry se giró para observar al muchacho de pie, observándolos, con gesto cómodo. ¿Es que ahora iba a tener un fantasma auto invitado en casa?

Sin embargo, el chico no dijo nada y cuando Laylen y él se despidieron, informó:

—Es muy afortunada —Harry se volvió, sin entender—. Tiene una protección divina. Todo lo que haga en la vida le saldrá bien. Y además está protegida de almas impuras.

Harry pareció algo sorprendido, pero aún escéptico.

—¿Todo eso lo has sacado simplemente observándola?

—Sí. Los humanos son insensibles a las capas áuricas —como Harry frunciera el ceño, precisó—. Con tus ojos no se puede ver, pero con los nuestros, sí. Además, tiene fe en las personas. Si lo explota, podrá sacar mucha luz para su siguiente existencia.

Harry se tiró del cabello. Prefería ser ignorante, no quería discutir. No creía en la reencarnación. Uno era la misma persona, siempre. Y al morir, todo se acababa.

—Ya. Si no crees, ¿por qué pediste ayuda divina?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Pero Harry también tenía una buena respuesta.

—Los humanos solo creemos cuando estamos desesperados. Si se realiza algún milagro, esa es la única forma en que alguien pueda creer —recogió los vasos y platos que había utilizado y comenzó a fregarlos mientras el rubio lo miraba con diversión.

—No es cierto, no todo el mundo es así. Y esa es la primera etapa.

—¿Etapa?

—Sí. Voy a marcharme, no puedo estar aquí contigo siempre —informó el chico, descruzando los brazos—, supongo que me pasaré algún otro día, ya que he violado las reglas. Pero no importa. Aquí todo tiene solución.

Harry no quiso hacer más preguntas, toda la información lo estaba molestando; y a pesar de la incomodidad de las palabras del desconocido, deseó en ese instante no perder aquella compañía: le había dado una esperanza y quería aferrarse a ella. Tenía que volver.

—¿Te… puedo llamar de alguna forma?

—Me llamo Draco —sonrió el rubio, sabiendo que no era eso lo que había preguntado; y haciéndole un gesto de despedida, comenzó a desaparecer ante sus ojos.

* * *

Tres días transcurrieron hasta que el desconocido chico de otro mundo volvió a Grimmauld Place. Harry estaba acariciando a Teddy; le cambió, le peinó y fue al baño a lavarse. Dio un respingo al llegar al marco de la puerta.

—Oh, joder, ¡qué susto! Podrías avisar de que vienes.

Harry se encontró con la intensa mirada de Draco. El chico seguía llevando la túnica gris y una postura descarada.

—Ya te dije que volvería. ¿Cómo está Teddy? —los ojos del moreno parecieron llenarse de vida.

—No he notado nada, a pesar de que dijiste que despertaría. Pero Christine dice que su respiración y sus latidos han variado y parecen más estables, y ella es la que entiende, así que supongo que está mejor.

Ambos se estudiaron con curiosidad.

—Veo que tú sí estás mejor —destacó Draco—, parece que has comido y descansado. Me alegra.

Harry entró en el baño y abrió el grifo para lavarse las manos.

—Oh, no, por favor. No empieces tú también. Mi mejor amiga, Hermione, ya se encarga de hacer de mi mamá. No necesito otra, gracias.

Draco se paseó por el cubículo de muebles viejos y descuidados.

—¿Te parezco tu madre? Cada vez que vengo a verte tienes el don de ofenderme de forma increíble. Ahora no parezco lo suficientemente masculino, ya veo… ¿qué pasó con el look de ladrón, ya no doy el pego?

Harry sonrió ligeramente, el chico tenía sentido del humor. Lo escuchó disertar acerca de lo que debería hacer, como afeitarse, vestirse mejor y deshacerse de su timidez. El moreno bajó a la cocina con el fin de hacerse la cena, y Draco lo siguió.

—Te invitaría a cenar, pero no sé si comes o no.

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado y señaló el pollo picado.

—Claro que como, pero no esas cosas.

—¿Eres vegetariano? —bromeó Harry.

—No me alimento de sólidos.

—¿Comes papillas como los niños bebés? —insistió el moreno, pasándoselo en grande.

—Oh, veo que te diviertes mucho vacilándome —el rubio se desplazó hacia Harry, con tan mala suerte que el otro chico colisionó con él. Harry se llevó la mano al corazón al notar que el otro no tenía un cuerpo sólido, que lo había traspasado y sentía como si hubiera pasado a través de un obstáculo que le impidiera moverse. No tuvo palabras ni siquiera para maldecir, porque jamás había sentido algo tan… raro. Era como si Draco impidiera que él pudiese avanzar, pero sin la suficiente fuerza como para detenerlo de verdad. Harry se preguntó cómo podría vivir alguien así. Y su mente se llenó de preguntas.

—¿No puedes tocar cosas? —preguntó, volviendo al pollo.

—Sí, todo es tan sólido como en tu mundo. Pero no tengo el permiso de intervenir, así que no te preocupes, no podré tirar objetos ni asustarte de ninguna otra manera que no sea apareciéndome.

—Muy gracioso, Draco.

El rubio contempló cómo Harry cocinaba, cómo echaba la sal y las especias, sintió el olor a comida en el lugar y musitó:

—Echo de menos cocinar en La Tierra. Yo era muy bueno cocinando, ¿sabes?

Harry sonrió con burla.

—¿Mejor que yo?

—Podría competir contigo.

El moreno calló. No quería volver a la conversación profunda. Quería hablar de su trabajo, su vida y sus preocupaciones, pero con Draco no podía hacerlo. Porque era todo un misterio y Draco no comía, ni dormía, aparentemente. Era… un genio de los deseos que ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo como el suyo. ¿Qué podría compartir con él?

—Te comes el coco —se burló el rubio, que de alguna forma podía adivinar lo que pensaba el otro.

—No. Es que no tengo ganas de una conversación profunda —respondió él en toda su sinceridad.

—No es necesario que me hagas preguntas —recordó el chico—, al fin y al cabo, me iré pronto.

Harry removió bien el guiso e ignoró la sensación de angustia que pareció incrementar dentro de su persona. Cierto, Draco solo estaba ahí por un deseo, después se iría. No es como si tuvieran que ser amigos. Se sintió mal entonces, por la razón de su presencia, si esta era cierta: Teddy iba a despertar. No debería portarse mal con quien propició que todo eso sucediera. Y ya estaba ocurriendo.

—Perdona, he sido grosero. Es solo que no quiero hablar de mundos paralelos ni nada de eso.

—No importa. Podemos hablar del tiempo, o de tus amigos. Tengo mucho de qué conversar —Harry asintió y le estuvo contando cómo conoció a Ron, a Hermione, que eran amigos desde el colegio; después le habló de Laylen, y de algunas personas de la universidad que incluso creyó haber olvidado. Draco escuchó pacientemente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Después se dio cuenta de los pocos amigos que tenía. De que, desde que Teddy cayó en coma, se fue distanciando de muchas personas importantes. Y su trabajo de abogado tampoco había ayudado nada, pues debía estar leyendo y repasando muchos documentos día tras día. Se acordó de que debió haber revisado un sobre que le pasó Hermione, y se dijo que lo haría mañana a primera hora. Después, Harry subió a su cuarto para cambiarse e ir a dormir. Draco lo observaba apoyado en la jamba. Quizá pensara que el edificio fuera a caer en cualquier momento, o es que tal vez tenía una manía de pararse junto a los marcos de la puerta. El moreno se quitó la ropa para embutirse en un cómodo pijama negro.

—Te sienta bien —fue el repentino comentario de Draco, y Harry se volvió con nostalgia.

—Gracias. Me lo regaló… un amigo —Harry se sintió observado, así que subió a la cama y se tapó con el edredón—. ¿Podrías… hacerme un favor? Si Teddy se despierta, ¿podrías avisarme?

—¿Ahora quién soy, la chacha? —bromeó el rubio con gesto de enfado—. Te vas superando, Harry. Está bien, lo haré. Ya te pediré algo a cambio.

El moreno lo miró, agradecido. Realmente, Draco no debía tener nada mucho más importante que hacer.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

_Los reviews hacen que Harry crea XD_


	2. La vida es un gran juego de mesa

**Notas de autor:** Muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos. Aprovecho para desearos Felices Fiestas y Feliz Año Nuevo. Que este nuevo año sea mejor que el anterior.

Ahí va el segundo capítulo, un poquito más largo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

2\. La vida es un gran juego de mesa.

Harry llegó al bufete ya desayunado y descansado. Cuando Hermione asomó la cabeza por su despacho y lo vio enfrascado en unos papeles, afeitado y perfumado, entró sin llamar y se quedó mirándolo hasta que su amigo notó su presencia.

—Me vais a matar a sustos —dijo Harry llevándose la mano al pecho.

—¿Vais? ¿Quién te ha asustado además de mí? —preguntó la chica, ataviada esta vez con un traje a rayas, también ajustado.

—Oh, nadie. Buenos días, Hermione.

—Harry —sonrió ella, apreciando su aspecto cuidado—. Te ves estupendo. ¿Has conocido a alguien?

El joven pareció sonrojarse y mirar hacia la puerta, pensativo. Hermione se volvió, pero allí no había nadie.

—No. Estuve con Laylen el fin de semana. ¿Qué tal la playa?

—Bien. A Rose le encantó, aunque no pudimos bañarla. Tampoco pude desconectar demasiado del trabajo, ¿tienes ya el resumen del caso del señor Bison?

—Aún no, Hermione, perdona. Me lo estoy leyendo, te lo entregaré en una hora, ¿está bien? No he podido leerlo antes —la chica se inclinó hacia la mesa, con los brazos atrás y mirándolo con detenimiento.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, Harry? Dímelo, te has afeitado y perfumado. ¿Ha ido bien el fin de semana? Y no me digas que es porque Laylen te ha visitado. Es una chica y…

—Sí, Hermione, no soy ciego —interrumpió el joven algo violentado porque Draco conociera su preferencia sexual de ese modo—, es porque Christine ha dicho que las pulsaciones de Teddy han mejorado. Ha dado un informe de las últimas observaciones al neurólogo. Es muy positivo.

La chica juntó las manos en señal de rezo.

—¡Harry! Eso es maravilloso.

—El neurólogo se pasará mañana y nos dará una valoración. También le hará un electro. Estoy contento.

—Eso es estupendo, Harry —Hermione rodeó la enorme mesa de caoba para abrazar a Harry y desordenarle el cabello—, llamaré a Ron para contárselo. Te dejo para que trabajes.

La puerta se cerró con estrépito y Harry volvió a hundirse en la lectura.

—Es una mujer fuerte e intuitiva —anunció una voz conocida—. Y te quiere mucho, Harry.

—Lo sé —asintió él irritado, porque no sabía qué sentir—. ¿Vas a estar ahí todo el rato? Tengo bastante que leer.

—El tiempo no existe en este plano —fue la explicación—, de todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿te molesta que te mire mientras trabajas?

Harry quiso decir que sí, que necesitaba concentrarse, y que su presencia le ponía nervioso. No de una forma agradable, sino… uf, no sabía cómo sentirse frente a Draco. ¿Debía invitarle a venir, debía sugerirle marcharse? No es como si fuera su amo ni nada de eso. Ni siquiera era… una persona, aunque él lo viese como un hombre.

—No, es solo que… no podré hacerte caso durante un tiempo.

—Me aburriré —sentenció el rubio—. Tendrás que hacer una pausa para hacerme caso. Es un rollo observar y no poder hacer nada. Prométeme que hablarás conmigo después.

—Necesitaré dos horas, Draco —el rubio asintió. Paciencia no le faltaba, y tiempo tenía todo el del mundo. Harry se quedó conforme y se sumergió en la lectura.

El descanso de Harry no fue hasta el almuerzo, una vez que hubo dejado en manos de Hermione los datos y el resumen solicitado por ella. El bufete estaba situado muy cerca de la zona de Kensington, y Harry decidió comprar algo de comer para llevar e ir hacia Kensington Gardens. El cielo estaba encapotado, pero la meteorología no anunciaba lluvia. Harry apresuró el paso y se dirigió hacia el lago más próximo a la entrada, se sentó en la hierba vestido con su traje azul marino mientras a su lado, Draco, hacía lo mismo.

—Qué raro es sentarse —proclamó, cruzando las piernas en un ángulo aparentemente olvidado.

—Tú eres raro —sonrió Harry desenvolviendo su sándwich de pavo y queso—. ¿No te sientas nunca en ese plano?

Cuando Harry decía "ese plano", Draco notaba cierto resquemor en sus palabras, como si le fastidiara que realmente existieran.

—No me canso nunca, si es a lo que te refieres. Pero me siento, sí, cuando me apetece.

—Es la primera vez que te veo sentarte.

—Eres muy descortés, no me lo has ofrecido en tu casa —pinchó el rubio.

Harry quiso lanzarle el sándwich a la cara. ¿Qué haría, le traspasaría? ¿Notaría algo? Pero como no le apetecía quedarse sin almuerzo, sus ojos se pasearon por el césped, localizó una bellota y se la arrojó con fuerza.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Draco, mientras la bellota caía al otro lado, tras traspasarlo—. Eso ha dolido. Espera a que tenga un cuerpo sólido para lanzarte una piedra a esa cara de idiota que tienes.

—No ha podido dolerte eso —Harry no podía aguantarse la risa.

—No soy ningún fantasma, te lo repetiré hasta la saciedad. Los objetos pasan a través de mí, pero los noto, me golpean. No es agradable, no vuelvas a hacerlo —advirtió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres toda una nena —bromeó Harry, y masticó el sándwich con gusto. Desde que el rubio había llegado, se notaba más desinhibido, más alegre. Se sentía mejor. Elevó la vista hacia el cielo plomizo—. ¿Por qué te llamas Draco? Es un nombre raro.

El chico siguió su mirada y explicó:

—Solo recuerdo estar en una larga cola, como en una aduana; en nuestro turno, nos permiten elegir nombres de constelaciones o de flores. No es fácil, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo. Ninguno puede tener el mismo nombre, porque cada uno llevamos un registro. Pero es de las pocas cosas que podemos elegir, así que yo estoy contento de poder elegir mi nombre. La túnica ya es otra historia.

Harry paseó la mirada arriba y abajo, quizá con demasiado descaro.

—¿Qué le pasa a la túnica?

—Siempre tengo que llevar el mismo color.

—¿Por qué?

—Aquí no existe la moda, Harry. Aquí vistes según los trabajos que tengas que realizar. Gris marengo, azul o blanco. Muchísima variedad, como ves.

—Siempre hubo clases… A mí me parece que ese color te queda bien —el moreno se encogió de hombros. Para él era muy cómodo llevar una misma prenda siempre, si le obligaran a vestir de un mismo color no le importaría. Casi le aliviaba saber que no debería preocuparse de su aspecto, como si la apariencia fuera algo secundario.

—Eso lo dices porque no estás en mi lugar.

—No me preocupa algo así. Para mí el vestir es simplemente, una necesidad. No considero que tengas que verte mejor con un color o con otro, aunque las mujeres opinen lo contrario —luego echó un vistazo al parque, donde algunos ejecutivos caminaban y mucha otra gente iba en bici—, ¿no ves a nadie como tú por aquí?

—Ahora mismo, no. Tampoco importa, pues cada uno tenemos una misión y tenemos prohibido intervenir en la de otros.

Harry bebió un sorbo de Dr. Pepper.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no habláis entre vosotros? ¿No tenéis relaciones?

—El amor es común en todos los planos. La necesidad sexual, no —ambos se miraron, Harry algo incómodo, decidió reformular la pregunta.

—¿Y tú tienes a alguien que te guste? —el rubio adoptó una postura sugerente, apoyando el antebrazo sobre la hierba tupida y estirando las piernas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa cortejarme? —Harry se atragantó con la bebida y tosió varias veces tratando de recuperar la respiración. No ligaba en su plano y ahora un medio fantasma le decía eso… desternillante. Tenía ganas de reír. Draco era muy intuitivo y si sabía tanto de la gente solo con mirar, debería haber adivinado ya su preferencia sexual. De hecho, Hermione lo había dicho en su cara—. ¿Has oído ese refrán humano de "quien calla, otorga"?

—No me gustan las transparencias.

El gesto de Draco se contrajo en una mueca de enfado y trató, con todas sus fuerzas, de coger esa bellota que le habían tirado para lanzársela a la cara. Algo fútil, por cierto, porque él no podía tocar cosas del mundo de Harry. Sí podía apoyarse, o sentarse en ellas, pero no manipularlas. Sobra decir la frustración que tenía por haberse saltado las reglas para hablar con ese humano tan idiota mientras Harry se rebozaba de la risa.

* * *

Draco no se había vuelto a presentar en el bufete y tampoco había seguido a Harry para interrogar a un cliente. Así que el moreno tuvo que llevarse trabajo a casa. Cuando volvió, Draco apareció por encima del hombro de Harry, tratando de leer las interminables hojas de lo que parecía un nuevo caso. No parecía enfadado. Quizá había olvidado la última ofensa, o quizá tenía sentido del humor. Más bien se inclinaba por lo primero.

—Tengo un caso complicado —suspiró al notar su presencia—. El acusado tiene una declaración defensiva e inconsistente. No sé por dónde pillarlo. Quiero que me cuente si fue él quien robó a su esposa, pero no logro hacerle confesar.

—¿Quién es? ¿Dónde vive? —Harry separó una hoja con todos los datos del hombre. Draco desapareció enseguida. Harry se preguntó adónde había ido. Porque Draco había estado muy callado desde que compartieron el almuerzo en el parque. Desechó toda imagen de él para poder concentrarse en el señor Bison y su acusación referente a haber robado a su esposa. No tenía historial delictivo y tampoco parecía una persona agresiva. Pero Harry lo había visto nervioso en el interrogatorio, como si ocultara algo. Hermione tampoco había podido sacarle mucho más, a pesar de convencerlo de que sus abogados debían saber toda la verdad para poder cubrir los puntos débiles en la defensa.

Harry y Hermione pasaron tres días de intenso trabajo encerrados en Grimmauld Place. Durante ese tiempo, Teddy respondió a estímulos externos, como cuando Harry le agarró la mano y él le apretó; también sonrió a Christine cuando ella le puso el suero. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Draco no apareció. Harry se encontró extrañando las conversaciones profundas y las pullas que el rubio le lanzaba. Y lo peor de todo es que no lo podía comentar absolutamente con nadie. Hermione le cosería a preguntas que ni siquiera él había formulado y el resto de sus amigos pensaría que deliraba. Después, se le ocurrió que quizá Draco había desaparecido ya porque Teddy estaba a punto de despertar; y eso, sin duda, era una buena señal. Claro. Harry no tenía que echar de menos a Draco, porque él se iría igualmente, esas fueron sus palabras. Su vida sería feliz con Teddy a su lado. No necesitaba a nadie más.

* * *

Pasó el fin de semana en casa de Ron y Hermione, mientras Christine cuidaba de Teddy. El médico les había visitado, había hecho pruebas y se mostró muy positivo con todos los informes de la enfermera. No aseguraba su despertar, pero sabía que muchos pacientes en coma tenían episodios breves de lucidez. Cuando Harry volvió a Grimmauld Place, lleno de papeles, despidió a Christine amablemente tras tomarse con ella un té y recogió la cocina. Debería limpiar, se dijo, de modo que subió a hacer los baños. El de la primera planta seguía dando problemas y Harry se preguntó por qué demonios había dejado que pasara tanto tiempo. Cuando giró la llave se dio cuenta del mal estado del lavabo: tendría que llamar al fontanero. Debía haber algo atascado, pues girando el pomo en ocasiones salía muy poca agua y a veces el chorro lo empapaba, como hizo entonces. Harry se miró las ropas mojadas y se quitó la camisa rápidamente, secándose el pecho lampiño con la toalla.

—Joder, no se puede ser más torpe…

—Estoy de acuerdo —Harry alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con el chico tanto tiempo desaparecido.

—¡Draco! Has vuelto —el joven, por algún motivo, desvió la mirada y trató de serenarse.

—Viéndote ahora, casi me arrepiento —sonrió ligeramente, pero en su mirada se adivinaba algo de tristeza.

Harry terminó de secarse y dejó la toalla sobre su cabello ligeramente mojado.

—Creí que no volverías.

—No puedo marcharme hasta que Teddy no despierte —recalcó él, y sacó la libretita de su bolsillo—, y también cuando tú estés bien de salud.

—Yo estoy bien, ¿no me ves? —sonrió Harry, y se dio cuenta de que el otro repasaba ligeramente su cuerpo con la mirada.

—¿Quién te dijo que necesitabas un curso de autoestima? —Harry se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que no llevaba camisa y que, probablemente, Draco se haría una idea equivocada, como que se desnudaba delante de cualquiera. Subió a su cuarto y se vistió con el pijama negro, dejando los pantalones del traje a un lado. Después recordó que a Draco le gustaba mucho que los chicos cuidaran su apariencia. ¿Qué habría sido en su vida anterior, algún esnob presumido? De repente quería hacerle preguntas. Sin embargo, era el propio Draco quien lo sorprendió con la conversación.

—El señor Bison tiene una amante —el moreno se giró, y la toalla cayó al suelo, antes de que se apresurase a recogerla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo espié durante varios días —dijo Draco, entrando en la habitación, situándose, como siempre, a cierta distancia del otro—. Creo que por eso estaba nervioso en el interrogatorio, no quería que saliera a la luz.

Harry boqueó, confuso, debatiéndose entre preguntarle por qué lo había observado, si era culpable o no, si realmente se había alejado de él porque estaba enfadado o solo quería ayudarlo.

—A esto se le llama dejarte sin palabras, por lo que veo —sonrió Draco cruzando las piernas.

Harry se sintió ridículo, se sentó sobre la cama.

—¿Acaso buscabas impresionarme? —el rubio alzó una ceja, divertido, y mostró su bloc de notas.

—Todo esto de ayudarte me dará puntos para evolucionar y podré pasar a otro plano.

—Así que soy un chollo —sonrió Harry abriendo las manos, apoyándose en ellas.

Ambos se miraron, sin decir nada más. Harry reconoció en ese instante que estar junto a Draco era divertido; el muy capullo irritaba a cualquiera, pero así, envuelto con ese vestido gris perla, descalzo e impecablemente peinado, con ese gesto de altanería en su rostro se convertía en material deseable. Una pena que no fuera sólido. Debía tener un cuerpo de pecado. Quizá Draco no había venido a ayudarle, sino también a torturarle. De todos es sabido que siempre lo más interesante es lo más peligroso. Suspiró, sintiendo un deseo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, y se apresuró a ponerse boca abajo para que su problema no asomara la cabeza.

—¿Vas a contarme qué viste? Me mata la curiosidad.

Draco sonrió y relató cómo el señor Bison cogía el metro para ir a trabajar y, tras finalizar la jornada laboral se pasaba por casa de una señora que vivía al este de Londres. Allí, ambos compartían sexo y después el señor Bison, tras sentirse terriblemente culpable, volvía a casa con su mujer e hijos.

—¿Se siente culpable de engañar a su esposa?

—No. Lo hace como si fuera algo natural, algo que en casa no tuviera y necesitara salir a buscarlo. No se siente culpable por eso. El Señor Bison no quiere divorciarse y la amante, al parecer, quiere ocupar el sitio de la esposa; por eso, y porque conoce su residencia, ha entrado a robar en varias ocasiones a apropiarse de lo que cree que le corresponde. Y él lo sabe, o, al menos, lo sospecha.

—Es lo que hubiera hecho un detective privado, Draco —ahora Harry sí estaba impresionado.

—Conozco los sentimientos entre ellos porque estuve allí. De otra forma, sería más difícil precisar quién es sincero.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. Sabiendo esos detalles, presionarían a Bison hasta que confesara. Y así, podrían encauzar la defensa desde otro ángulo, dejándolo libre de cárcel.

—Tengo que llamar a Hermione —anunció, levantándose, animado. Su cabello se había desordenado por la humedad y parecía como si hubiera estado luchando con alguien. Pasó por delante de Draco, cuya voz advirtió entonces:

—¿Cómo se lo vas a explicar? ¿No sería mejor pensar antes de actuar?

Harry asintió, y tras hablar largo y tendido con Draco del caso, durmió de un tirón. Por la mañana apenas pudo contener su alegría ante Christine, sorprendida del buen humor de Harry; y es que la emoción de contarle a Hermione le embargaba. Por eso, al llegar al bufete invadió el despacho sin llamar, causando cierto respingo en la joven, que botó ligeramente sobre la mullida silla. Su despacho estaba más ordenado que el de Harry, pero tenía libros abiertos por todas partes. Y sobre estos, miles de pósits coronando las hojas.

—Harry, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Creo que sé por dónde podemos atajar el caso —la joven observó a su mejor amigo; radiante, con el cabello revuelto, afeitado y perfumado. Se negaba a pensar que su aspecto, visiblemente renovado, se debiera solo a que Teddy se encontrara mejor. Harry se sentó frente a la mesa de su amiga y comenzó a relatarle los pormenores del señor Bison y su amante. Hermione escuchó, fascinada.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Una voz interrumpió el soliloquio interno de Harry, advirtiendo:

—Si le cuentas sobre mí, Harry, desapareceré —el moreno desvió la vista para encontrarse con Draco, ahora con ellos, en la misma sala, y Harry inventó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—He tenido un sueño revelador.

Hermione frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—¿Un… sueño?

—Sí, Hermione. Suelo tener sueños premonitorios, a veces. Solo que no los controlo.

—¿Un sueño te ha dicho todo eso?

Harry se hizo el ofendido.

—¿No me crees?

—Joder, Potter, mientes de culo, no me extraña que no te crea nada de nada —Harry estuvo tentado de mandarlo callar, pero la situación se agravaría por momentos.

—Vayamos a hablar con él ahora mismo —la chica se levantó, cogiendo su chaqueta—, si lo que dices es verdad, podremos ganar el caso ante el fiscal.

Y esa misma tarde, Hermione y Harry consiguieron gracias a su profesionalidad y a la ayuda de Draco, que el señor Bison confesara. Por mucho que el hombre rogó acerca de que no saliera a la luz su secreto, sus abogados no pudieron asegurarle al cien por cien que fuera así. La esposa de Bison atendería el juicio, y tendrían que interrogar a Bison para de ese modo, desviar la atención de él hacia la culpable. Si el señor Bison hiciera entrar en razón a su amante, hasta quizá se libraría de tener que pagar una indemnización. El hombre no prometió nada, bastante sorprendido estaba de que aquellos abogados supieran qué ocurría a su alrededor.

Harry se dejó caer en el descolorido sofá de su casa, se liberó de la corbata y de la chaqueta y se tumbó.

—Ha sido un día tan provechoso…

Habían intentado presionar al acusado sin éxito desde un primer momento, pero después solo necesitarían exponer su defensa, sin perder más tiempo. Además, saber que era inocente también ayudaba.

—¿Se librará de la cárcel aunque no haya pruebas? —preguntó Draco a su lado.

—Tendríamos que acusar a la señora Mills, y sería ella quien debería indemnizar a la esposa.

—El señor Bison no os agradecerá que la acuséis si va a terminar en la trena.

—El señor Bison debe pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones, como todo el mundo.

Draco se quedó pensativo.

—Él no tiene la culpa de tener una amante cleptómana.

—Si lo sospechaba, debió haberla dejado. Y si la ama, solo tiene que divorciarse y ya está. Pero no se puede jugar a dos bandas, esas cosas siempre acaban mal —Harry y sus valores.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Harry se incorporó, quedando apoyado con el codo en el sofá color beige, que hacía juego con la pintura de la pared, sobria y simple.

—Bueno, quizá no soy el más indicado para hablar… yo también he cometido errores.

—Mucha gente actúa sin pensar y después no quiere enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Por eso hay tantos que debemos redimirnos después —aclaró Draco, más para él que para el otro.

Harry se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

—No me has contado qué fue lo que hiciste tú para que tuvieras que llegar a ese plano.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese deje de rechazo. Draco se apoyó en el otro sofá.

—Simplemente, actuar con orgullo y con falta de amor. Estos actos crean deudas kármicas con otras personas y hasta contigo mismo.

—Actos de los que hablas los hacemos todos. Todos, por egoísmo, alguna vez hacemos algo malo, así que todos vamos a pasar por donde tú estás ahora, ¿no es verdad?

Draco conectó la mirada con Harry. Él sí adoraba esas conversaciones, era lo único que tenía, lo único por lo que podía luchar entonces. No recordaba nada de sus antiguas vidas pasadas, pero tenía sensaciones... como si su profundo yo hubiera despertado para saber que tenía una misión entre manos que le daría la oportunidad de subir puntos en la evolución. La vida es como un gran juego de mesa.

—No es tan simple. Hay actos que realizamos que son egoístas y en los que perjudicamos a otros. Pero después nos arrepentimos de corazón. Si llegamos a ese nivel, no es necesario redimirse, salvo que el alma lo pida. Así que nos podemos equivocar cuantas veces queramos porque estamos aprendiendo.

—Da igual, al final siempre tendremos que solucionarlo —dijo Harry, como si aquello que oyera fuera aún menos motivador que morir y que se acabara todo.

—Por nosotros mismos, no por nadie más. Mucha gente queda desubicada cuando muere porque cree que todo lo malo que ha hecho se disuelve, que nada importa, cuando no es así. La gente se llena de posesiones, objetos, incluso prefiere robárselos a otros para tener más. Pero cuando uno muere, todo eso se queda aquí. El daño que uno haya hecho a los semejantes, va siempre contigo. Así como el amor que se haya dado.

—¿Y por qué no lo escribís en algún lado? De alguna forma que la gente sepa que uno debe vivir así por su bien.

—Se intenta. Pero hay personas que piensan que es mucho más cómodo haber sido colocado ahí y quitado de en medio en el momento de la muerte. "Estoy vivo, viviré a tope, ¿qué más da? Al final moriré y nada importará." Es tan cómodo pensar así. Es como una madre que golpea a un niño cuando es pequeño. Ella piensa "no importa, no se acordará cuando crezca". Pero sí se acuerda: cuando este crece, ha alimentado una intolerancia hacia ella en su subconsciente.

—Entonces la iglesia tiene razón, estamos condenados —concluyó Harry, más como una acusación que un desenlace.

—Claro que no, siempre podemos cambiar. Siempre tenemos esa oportunidad. Pero es duro, nadie quiere enfrentarse a lo que ha hecho mal. Al final ningún Dios es nuestro juez, sino nosotros mismos.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Harry, preguntándose cuántas cosas negativas regaban su perfil para impedirle su evolución, si es que existía tal cosa, y Draco observándole.

—Todo eso… todo eso está muy bien, Draco, pero, ¿qué ocurre con alguien como Teddy, alguien que ni siquiera ha vivido? ¿Acaso él está pagando alguna deuda con su accidente?

—Aunque no haya vivido aquí, lleva una carga de todas sus vidas anteriores. En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, solo lo sabe él. Cuando digo "saber", no me refiero a su mente limitada, sino a su ser interior, el que almacena todos los datos y sensaciones.

—Esto es demasiado… me estoy agobiando —confesó Harry, quitándose los zapatos.

—¿Te agobia mi conversación y por eso te desnudas? —sonrió Draco—. ¿Crees que así evitarás que yo te hable?

—Bueno, espero que mirando mis pies puedas quedarte sin respiración y sin habla —rio el moreno.

—Se necesita mucho más que eso para impresionarme.

Harry estudió la apariencia del rostro de Draco, notó la abrumadora sensación que entonces le corría por dentro. Es como si estuvieran flirteando. Como si un océano de frescura emergiese de algo puro y limpio en alguna parte de su cuerpo, como si estuviera despertando algo hace tiempo olvidado.

—No estoy teniendo esta conversación con un fantasma —dijo, tratando de convencerse mientras se tiraba de nuevo al sofá; y esa vez no se refería a la plática espiritual.

* * *

Harry no durmió esa noche: era consciente de muchas cosas: de que pronto tendría a Teddy a su lado; de que resolverían el caso del señor Bison; de que estaba aprendiendo mucho de la vida y la muerte; y de que estaba sintiendo algo que creía perdido. Y en lugar de asustarse por las tres primeras opciones, le aterraba la última, la definitiva: la que amenazaba con poner nombre y etiqueta a su estado. Algo en su interior se encogía y se expandía en ocasiones, haciéndole sentirse vulnerable e invencible a la vez. Y no quería sentir eso. No por él. Draco era un buen amigo, le había ayudado mucho, pero, definitivamente, los de arriba (si había algo ahí), no estarían de acuerdo en lo que estaba sintiendo Harry. Y en sus dudas y temores. Enamorarse a su edad no estaba mal, claro que no. El problema residía en el motivo de su amor. Alguien que no podría entregarle nada físico, con quien solo podía compartir palabras y conocimientos, alguien a quien no podía tocar. ¿Enamorarse de una quimera? Bueno, eso estaba haciendo Harry, destruir su futuro antes de que comenzara.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? Han vuelto tus ojeras —informó Hermione mientras rellenaban el formulario para la defensa del señor Bison.

—Oh, no he dormido bien —respondió él como si no pasara nada, marcando la página del libro con un pósit rojo.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —Harry elevó la vista, impresionado. Su mejor amiga, Hermione, su madre en sus ratos libres (y los no tan libres).

—Sabes que no, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

—No sé —Hermione siguió copiando—, estos últimos días te veía alegre, hasta te afeitaste y te arreglaste más de lo normal.

Harry se encogió de hombros, acariciando el tomo de un libro.

—Bueno, las noticias del médico me pusieron de buen humor.

—Ya lo estabas antes de conocer las noticias médicas —Hermione sonrió con sinceridad. Era imposible ocultarle nada, era una suerte que Ron no tuviera amantes como el señor Bison—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada, pienso en Ron y en que no podría tener una amante. Tú le descubrirías el pastel.

—Y además, lo demandaría —añadió ella, y ambos estallaron en risas y volvieron al trabajo.

* * *

Draco lo abordó a las seis de la tarde. Había anochecido y Harry decidió dejar el resto de documentación para el día siguiente.

—Hola, detective —saludó Harry de buen humor.

—Ah, vaya, ahora tengo otro empleo. Creo que soy la criatura más pluriempleada de mi plano —y sacó la libretita blanca cubierta de una especie de material impermeable—. Christine tiene un deseo.

Harry se levantó inmediatamente, asustado.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Teddy?

—Cálmate, hombre, el niño está bien. Christine tiene a un familiar enfermo, pero no te dice nada porque sabe que cambiar de enfermera exige papeleo y tú no tienes a nadie que te cuide a Teddy mientras tanto.

—Es que no lo tengo. La necesito —Harry rodeó el escritorio y comenzó a guardar papeles en su maletín.

—Podrías darle permiso para que se marchara antes —sugirió Draco, y explicó que él no podía darle el suero a Teddy ni tampoco cambiarle, pero sí podría vigilarlo durante varias horas, hasta que Christine volviera.

—¿Y cómo le explico que a Teddy le va a vigilar un fantasma? —Harry apenas se dio cuenta de lo pronunciado. Draco, cuyo gesto resultó triste y ofendido, replicó:

—Solo era una sugerencia. Parece bastante preocupada. Además, ¿quién iba a ser tan rápido en venir a buscarte? Pero tú eres el entendido.

Y desapareció. Genial. Ese día, Harry cenó solo, maldiciendo su impertinencia. Después de hablar con Christine se dio cuenta de su egoísmo. Ella también tenía una vida, al parecer su padre fue ingresado por un episodio de gota. No era grave, pero seguramente querría estar a su lado. Prefirió hablar antes con Draco y ver si su oferta estaba en pie antes de permitirle visitarlo. También estaba pendiente lo del baño. Ah, qué desastre, dejaba las cosas para última hora. Le costó más de lo habitual tratar de dormir después de haber llamado al fontanero, porque Draco solía relatarle muchas cosas hasta que Harry caía redondo, y esa noche Draco no se presentó.

Al día siguiente, miércoles, Harry se alegró de la vuelta de Draco, y el desayuno se hizo más ameno. Cuando Christine atravesó la puerta y lo saludó, Harry le preguntó si sucedía algo, hasta sonsacarle el tema (de otro modo, explicar conocerlo hubiera sido complicado). El moreno hizo un trato con ella: le daría cuatro horas con su padre a cambio de que viniera dos horas por la mañana y dos por la tarde, para poner el suero a Teddy. Ella aceptó, encantada y visiblemente emocionada le dio las gracias besándole en los labios.

—Ese beso es mío —demandó Draco desde su posición, sin poder intervenir hasta que Christine se fuera.

Harry se despidió, girándose hacia el rubio antes de marcharse.

—Me quedaré hasta que vuelvas —le tranquilizó el otro, como si fuera a dudar de la promesa.

Harry se sintió tan culpable… Draco se lo había ofrecido con toda la buena intención y él lo había insultado. Lo miró, deseando poder tocarle. Deseando poder disculparse.

—Yo… lo siento. Y… gracias —de forma automática elevó los brazos como si realmente fuera a tocarlo, pero los dejó a medio camino. Tragó saliva. ¿Cómo se agradecía algo de un plano a otro?

—Abrázame, Harry —pidió él cerrando los ojos tras una larga pausa—. Pon tus brazos alrededor, te sentiré.

El moreno tragó saliva. ¿Qué era más duro, tener un cuerpo sólido o vivir en ese plano, conociendo y sintiendo más que un humano? Obedeció, abriendo los brazos y tratando de cobijar la figura de Draco en ellos. Sintió una resistencia, como si el cuerpo del otro le impidiera moverse, pero no lo suficientemente sólido para que el brazo de Harry descansase en la espalda de Draco. Trató de apretarlo, pero solo notaba la resistencia. No podía captar nada más; ni el olor del chico, ni su calor, nada. Se separó, sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado. Deseaba a Draco. Aunque no pudiera tener relaciones sexuales con él, darle un simple abrazo o besarle, tampoco era posible. Y aquello le hizo recordar que no había tenido citas en mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que estuvo con Glen. Glen era un chico dos años mayor que Harry, moreno, de mandíbula marcada y con muchos músculos. Tenía los ojos oscuros y la nariz ligeramente ancha. Draco lo conoció aquella tarde, cuando Harry volvió del trabajo. Eran las cinco y media y un señor embutido en un mono azul y con un maletín de herramientas lo saludó mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Harry. Cuánto tiempo. Me alegra que me llamaras. Lo tendré listo enseguida. ¿Desde cuándo tienes el grifo averiado?

Harry ignoró la doble intención de las agudas palabras del fontanero; hizo memoria, sin poder precisar el tiempo exacto.

—No sé, quizá cuando te marchaste, no recuerdo bien el tiempo exacto.

Glen se volvió mostrando extrañeza.

—¿No has usado el baño desde entonces?

—No. Utilizo el de arriba, desde que Teddy cayó en coma.

—Oh. Oh, Harry, ¿cómo está? Perdona, no recordaba que estuviera contigo aún. Creí que estaba con su abuela.

—Ella se mudó —explicó Harry—, ahora vive en Francia. La humedad de Londres no le hacía mucho bien.

Glen no preguntó nada más, y se puso a trabajar mientras Harry lo esperaba abajo, en la sala de estar. Draco permanecía a su lado, subiendo de vez en cuando, como para asegurarse de que Glen no fuera ningún ladrón o hiciera algo impropio. Draco no comentó nada, pero Harry notó una mueca de fastidio en su rostro, como si le estorbara que invadiera la casa y la paz que los tres conservaban. Glen lo llamó una hora después para enseñarle una bayeta casi corrompida que, al parecer, había estado atascada en la válvula de desagüe.

—Ahora el agua pasará con facilidad. Te he puesto un tapón nuevo, el otro estaba oxidado.

—Está bien, Glen, dime cuánto te debo.

—Deshazte primero de esa bayeta —Harry obedeció y cuando volvió de dejar la bayeta en la basura, Glen ya había recogido todas las herramientas y lo esperaba en la sala de estar—. Harry, ¿podrías ofrecerme un poco de cerveza?

El joven pestañeó, asintió y bajó a la cocina.

—Tu amigo tiene mucha cara, ¿no? —dijo Draco, sin tapujos—. ¿Qué pasa, no había otro fontanero en servicio?

Harry no respondió, simplemente subió la cerveza a Glen, quien se sentó en el sofá para degustarla tranquilamente. Harry agarró un enorme volumen de leyes y comenzó a leer. Glen pronto se hartó de la no conversación y comenzó a hablarle. Le habló del precio de las cervezas, del tiempo y de cómo había cambiado. De que lo encontraba joven y guapo. Harry se volvió, mirándolo. Glen ya había llegado a su altura, asomándose por encima del libro.

—Vaya, sigues igual de estudioso que siempre —y dejó a un lado el libro—, descansa, hombre. ¿No bebes nada?

—No me apetece —el moreno notó el movimiento de Glen, y supo lo que pasaría. A través de sus gafas lo veía respirar entrecortadamente mientras le miraba la boca. Inmediatamente después, un dedo traicionero repasó los botones de su camisa.

—Harry, relájate un poco —fue lo último que pronunció Glen antes de que su boca lo asaltase de forma inminente. Harry sujetó al otro chico por los hombros, pero Glen insistió hasta tumbarlo en el sofá. Entonces, presionó el cuerpo contra él y Harry se sintió perdido. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con nadie, ni siquiera de esa manera, y Glen le atraía. Además, había estado conteniéndose durante varios días porque Draco no era mortal, y como tal, no podía ser tocado. Consciente de su estado y pensando que no pasaría nada por echar una cana al aire, sucumbió a las caricias de Glen. Él sabía dónde debía tocarle, dónde hacer más presión, donde debía quedarse más rato… pronto, la habitación se llenó de jadeos incontenibles y de rasgaduras de ropa y ruido de saliva. La sensación de piel contra piel era tan intensa, le parecía olvidada. Había dejado sus deseos a un lado para preocuparse de un niño de ocho años y ahora todo le estaba pasando factura. El momento en que su corazón bombeaba rápidamente, la necesidad de sentirse deseado, amado. En esa ocasión, Harry fue el pasivo y no se arrepintió para nada. Se sintió aliviado, aunque después reconociera sentirse vacío cuando Glen abandonó la casa. Solo entonces alzó su vista miope para encontrarse con la borrosa figura de Draco, cuya expresión de tristeza era tal que parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, y estaría llorando de no ser porque no le era posible hacerlo. Apenas abrió la boca para decir:

—No te quiere. Solo te utiliza. Estas son las almas egoístas que roban energía a otras personas porque no saben amar —se giró, y añadió—. Por cierto, la gamuza la atascó él.

Y después, desapareció.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_


	3. El amor mueve océanos

**Notas de autor:** Mil gracias por los comentarios y favoritos. Draco y Harry se están encariñando de un modo que ni ellos saben. Muchos me habéis dicho que sentís pena por Draco. En este fic es fácil encariñarse con él. Me gustan mucho los Dracos redimidos.

Si no actualizo antes del día 31, quiero desearos Feliz Año Nuevo a todos.

* * *

3\. El amor mueve océanos.

Se levantó para ducharse, quitarse el sudor y ponerse un pijama limpio. Draco se había ido, dejándolo solo. ¿Habría estado viendo todo desde el principio? Parecía dolido. Las criaturas en su plano no podían sentir celos, porque era un sentimiento exclusivamente humano. Sin embargo, lo notó afectado por algún motivo; preocupado, inquieto. Triste. Jamás había visto a nadie tan desgarrado y no podía preguntarle por qué. Caminó hacia la cama, con la sensación horrible de haber cometido adulterio. Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras… claro que lo sabía, precisamente por eso terminó con Glen hace tiempo. Su egoísmo y el pasar sin dificultad de acostarse con él a acostarse con otros en un breve plazo le convertían en alguien que no se podía tomar en serio. Alguien con dificultades para entregarse, y también con dificultades para amar. Alguien que prometía y prometía pero nunca cumplía. Harry se dio cuenta de que no podían llegar muy lejos, que Glen era estupendo para un polvo y ya está. Porque no quería dar nada más. Y Harry exigía más en la relación, la compañía constante de la persona, los cuidados, la comprensión. Unos pocos puntos que Glen ni siquiera cumplía, como ser fiel o estar ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Y el día que Teddy entró en coma Glen había ido a ver un partido de hockey. Volvió como si tal cosa, como si no le importaran Teddy ni él mismo. De hecho, Harry juraría que aquel día hasta se sentía fastidiado por el acontecimiento, como si la culpa fuera suya por haber arruinado ese momento. Y Harry no se lo pensó más: no era el chico que quería, no era la relación que necesitaba: para Glen, Teddy no era nadie. Nunca asoció a Harry con el niño, y ese fue su primer y más mortal error. Glen no debió lamentar mucho la ruptura propiciada por el moreno, porque no insistió en volver con él, ni tampoco tuvo dificultades en olvidarle, al pasearse tres meses después con otro. Le vio en la estación de Saint Pancras. Le observó durante largo rato, incluso le siguió. Nunca volvió a llamarlo.

Sonrió. Alguna vez había soñado con vengarse un poco de Glen, pero no merecía la pena. Esperó que no volviese a buscarlo, porque entonces le diría, sin tapujos, que esa noche no había hecho el amor con él, sino con otro.

Draco…

La vida era tan injusta… Harry deseaba a alguien fuera de su alcance, alguien a quien nunca podría tocar. Draco, siempre tan presente, pero tan inalcanzable. Conocía sus miedos, pero no podía compartir cosas tan simples como una cena, o ir al cine. Estaba jodido. Y Hermione volvió a notarlo al regresar a la oficina.

—Hermione, por favor…

—Está bien, Harry, no me lo cuentes. Sé que soy una pesada, pero dime, al menos, si es una buena persona. Porque te veo muy contento un día y muy hecho polvo al siguiente. Y bueno… me acuerdo de Glen, tu ex.

Harry la miró, acarició el rizo cercano a su frente y añadió:

—¿Alguna vez te ha ocurrido… el pensar en algo inapropiado? ¿Como cuando, por mucho que quieras a Teddy, te aliviarías si muriera porque serías libre?

Los ojos de Hermione se aguaron de inmediato.

—Oh, Harry…

—¿Como si alguien te dijera que Teddy va a despertar y tú sabes que cuando despierte serás feliz pero perderás una parte de ti y desearas que no despertara nunca? —el joven pasó el dedo por la cara de su amiga, retirando así todo resto de lágrima vertida.

—Siento… siento lo que estás pasando. Debería ayudarte, pero no sé qué más hacer —confusa, retorció varios manuales que Harry tenía en la mesa.

Harry la abrazó.

—Por favor, Hermione. Eres lo mejor en mi vida después de Teddy. Nadie me ha ayudado más que tú.

—Laylen —sonrió ella, tratando de recuperar su semblante sereno.

—Ya me entiendes. Te quiero, Hermione. Sin ti y sin Ron estaría solo… —apenas había terminado la frase cuando Hermione le cogió la cara para besarlo en la mejilla, en la frente y en los labios.

—Sé lo que necesitas, Harry, y si conozco a algún hombre merecedor de ti, lo traeré amarrado.

"Ya lo he conocido", pensó el joven, y guardó ese pensamiento con cariño. Poco después, mientras el señor Bison se entrevistaba con ellos para organizar la defensa, Harry se asombró de cómo todos los acontecimientos que nos rodean sirven para una misma cosa: para aprender. Porque sentado frente a Bison y escuchándole hablar de su amante, una cleptómana enfermiza, entendió que a veces llega una persona para cambiar tu mundo por completo. En ese instante, la vida no tenía un sentido banal y simple; para Harry iba mucho más allá. Ahora, cada vez que veía a alguien que necesitaba ayuda, no ignoraba su problema; si podía, lo solucionaba. Y comenzó a dejar de juzgar a la gente que hacía las cosas de forma egoísta, porque entendió que aún no habían alcanzado la etapa, aquello de lo que le habló Draco nada más conocerse, y comenzó a sentir pena por ellos, por todo el esfuerzo que deberían emplear en mejorar como persona y como alma. Decidió aceptar a Draco, no solo en su forma y plano, sino agradeciendo lo poco que podía ofrecerle antes de su marcha. El amor podía demostrarse de muchas maneras, por suerte existía para ser compartido sin necesidad de ver o tocar. Por eso, del mismo modo en que había aceptado sus sentimientos, supo que Draco, a pesar de lo sucedido anoche, no dejaría tirado a Teddy. Confiaba en él ciegamente. Al volver a casa, Christine contó cómo Teddy había empezado a mover las piernas, y no en un acto reflejo. La despidió amablemente y buscó por toda la casa, pero no había rastro de Draco. Finalmente, decidió darse un buen baño, relajarse y dormir. Pudo hacer lo primero, pero no lo segundo, porque Ron se presentó en casa y ambos se quedaron viendo una película y charlando de cosas nimias. Harry se acostó mucho más animado y distendido, aunque siguiera notando la casa fría y vacía. Hasta las paredes de Grimmauld Place se habían encariñado con el visitante.

La mañana, antes de ser anunciada por el despertador, hizo a Harry despertar de golpe, como si lo zarandeasen. Desorientado, el moreno despertó, viendo una presencia borrosa delante de él. Su corazón se aceleró con rapidez y los brazos se movieron por puro impulso, encerrando al chico entre ellos, colisionando con él, haciéndolo volcar sobre la cama.

—Draco… —susurró, empapándose en la sensación extraña pero conocida.

—Harry —la resistencia se hizo más fuerte, porque Draco trataba de separarse de él. Finalmente, ambos estuvieron mirándose y fue cuando Draco informó—. Ven. Teddy tiene algo que decirte.

Ahora Harry sí apartó a Draco de su cuerpo para correr hacia la habitación del pequeño. Unos ojos cansados, hinchados y desorientados, miraban alrededor. Harry le cogió la mano de inmediato.

—Teddy. ¿Teddy? Soy yo, Harry —y a la vez rezaba "por favor, no permitas que haya perdido la memoria", porque en su deseo no fue muy explícito, solo pidió que despertara, pero no en qué condiciones.

—No me gusta el color de mi cuarto, Harry —fueron las primeras palabras roncas del niño, y Harry, sintiéndolo de vuelta, lo acunó en sus brazos, y el abrazo fue tan diferente… tan distinto, el poderle tocar, el hundir la cara en su pequeño hombro, el acariciar sus suaves ondas castañas…—. Quiero agua.

Harry se limpió las lágrimas y fue corriendo a llenar un vaso para Teddy, que el niño apuró enseguida.

—¿Cuánto he dormido? —trató de incorporarse, pero no tenía fuerza en los brazos.

—Mucho —dijo él con un hilo de voz—. Te eché de menos.

Teddy esbozó una sonrisa con sus secos labios.

—Estuve con amigos.

—¿Amigos? —cuando Teddy dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la entrada y Harry vio a Draco sintió parársele el corazón. El rubio parecía atónito.

—Draco —pidió Harry, y alzó el brazo—, acércate.

El rubio lo hizo y entonces Teddy le sonrió mientras apuraba el vaso.

—Sí que me gusta cómo me peina mi padrino —Harry abrió la boca, asombrado. Draco no había dicho palabra, pero en su rostro se adivinaba la sorpresa.

—¿De qué hablas, Teddy?

—Draco dijo que me peinabas fatal y que cuando despertara me ayudaría a cambiar mi armario. Me duele la espalda, Harry.

Los adultos se miraron, sorprendidos y algo divertidos.

—Estás un poco débil —explicó, sujetándole para que no se le ocurriera tratar de levantarse de golpe—. Draco, ¿qué andas murmurando?

Draco no podía apartar la mirada de la cama y de la sencilla imagen que ofrecían ambos.

—Solo le hablé… mientras estaba en coma.

Harry, lleno de una algarabía nunca antes sentida, y sin poder apartar los ojos del pequeño, se quedó en blanco. Estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas difíciles de asimilar. Y, por supuesto, la que colmó el vaso.

—Harry. ¿Dónde está mamá?

El momento temido. Ahí estaba. Entre tanta alegría, Harry se tendría que explicar. Le tendría que decir que afortunadamente era superviviente de un accidente del cual sus padres no habían tenido tanta suerte, y que, aparte de ponerse bien, tenía la difícil situación de lamentar y notar la ausencia de sus progenitores.

El moreno suspiró y sollozó, tapándose el rostro, sin saber qué decir. Una voz ya familiar habló a su lado.

—Tienes que decírselo, Harry. Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

Harry alzó sus enormes ojos verdes al cielo, agradeciendo a quien fuera la presencia útil y necesaria de Draco, el dador de deseos, o como quiera que los llamaran al otro lado.

Curiosamente, Teddy no lloró. Únicamente se quedó triste, hizo preguntas que ellos respondieron como mejor pudieron. Después, Harry recordó a las personas que habían estado con él en esos momentos difíciles, nombrando a Hermione, a Laylen, a Christine…

—Laylen te gustará —aseguró—. Te ha traído un regalo por cada día de la semana, así que tenemos mucho que desenvolver.

Harry dio la noticia a todos sus amigos, que apenas se lo creían. Después llamó al médico, que se presentó enseguida para corroborar el estado de salud del chico y recordar que los próximos días debería someterse a analítica y pruebas.

Harry asintió, guardando todos los papeles entregados por el doctor, sintiendo una euforia constante, descuidando por un momento a Draco, mezclado de repente entre tanta gente desconocida. Lo empujó hasta que estuvieron dentro del baño.

—¿Cuándo te marchas?

Draco rio, toda la tristeza disipándose como un mar de nubes.

—¿Es porque quieres echarme ya o porque necesitas darme más trabajos?

—Claro que voy a darte más trabajos. Hoy pareces… un mayordomo. Sí, revisando la comida y que todo esté en su sitio.

—Te odio, Potter —manifestó el rubio, alertado porque este, de repente, le cogiera la mano.

—Tenías razón. Teddy ha despertado. No sé cómo pagártelo, Draco.

—No estés tan contento —dijo el rubio ruborizándose—, el deseo no es gratuito.

Harry lo miró, confuso.

—Hiciste un hechizo. Prometiste dar algo a cambio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros, repasando los azulejos del baño—, ni tú tampoco lo sabes. Pero es posible que sea lo que más deseas ahora mismo.

Harry se horrorizó, pero después sintió amargo alivio.

—Draco. Eso no puede ser. Lo que más deseo ahora mismo va a marcharse igualmente. No será eso —Draco conectó la mirada con el otro, y aparte de una vergüenza terrible, sintió como si tiraran de él. Harry lo estaba abrazando otra vez. Draco trató de agarrar la camiseta, pero el tejido era demasiado transparente para cogerlo y demasiado denso para traspasarlo.

—Harry, bésame —casi susurró, pero el otro le oyó y con una enorme sonrisa, abrió la boca ligeramente para colocarla donde debía estar la de Draco. No había saliva, tampoco podía sentir sus labios, no había olores… y sin embargo, ambos sonrieron en el beso. Una energía hermosa los envolvió sin que ambos fueran conscientes—. Van a matarme cuando se enteren.

—Ya estás muerto —bromeó Harry apretando al otro en su abrazo.

—Entonces me harán mortal y me matarán de alguna forma dolorosa —murmuró Draco sin querer salir de ese refugio tan perfecto.

—Eso no ocurrirá mientras yo viva —indicó el moreno con tintes de promesa fatal.

—Harry…

Se deshicieron del abrazo para mirarse cara a cara.

—Draco, no te marches. Por favor. ¿Podrías pedirles que te dejaran conmigo para siempre? ¿Que te manden en un cuerpo masculino… apetecible? —alzó la mano tratando de tocar el pulido cabello de Draco.

Draco elevó el brazo para golpearle, pero la resistencia volvió a actuar de barrera.

—Yo siempre fui apetecible —el otro lo empujó, y Draco se puso nuevamente triste—. Tienes que olvidar. No podrías tocarme, ni yo podría amarte como Glen.

—Tú me amas mil veces más profundamente que ese idiota —gruñó Harry, enfadado, apoyándose ahora en la pared del baño.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en algo.

Harry bajó la cabeza, pensativo, y preguntó:

—¿Hay alguna forma en la que yo pueda ayudarte? Con la evolución.

—No lo sé. He infringido reglas, apareciéndome y contándote muchas cosas. Ahora me pondrán un castigo. Temo que me hagan olvidarte. Parece ser la mejor solución cuando estás enganchado a algo o a alguien. Lo hacen en todos los planos.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que prefiero morirme y que me coman los gusanos —estableció Harry.

—No puedes, tienes que cuidar de un niño —bromeó Draco, riendo de nuevo. Su mano fue jalada otra vez.

—Draco, prométeme una cosa: dime que te despedirás de mí. Mientras tanto, yo te daré todo el amor que pueda. Abrazándote, besándote, o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que pueda darte placer.

—Harry…

—Prométemelo —insistió el joven, con cierta ansiedad pintada en su mirada.

Draco solo pudo asentir. Debería estar contento. Debería acudir hacia sus guías, orgulloso por haber hecho todo ese trabajo. Por haber cumplido el deseo de un alma que tenía acumulado dharma y que quiso hacer uso de él. Porque ese era su cometido: cumplir deseos. Una vez que el deseo se había materializado, ellos se marchaban. Solo esperaba poder volver a encontrarse a Harry alguna vez, en el mismo plano, para poder hacer algo más provechoso.

—Dime una cosa, Draco —el rubio aún tenía la mano de Harry en su hombro—. Si yo no hubiera sido escuchado ahí arriba cuando formulé el deseo, ¿Teddy habría fallecido?

—No se nos permite saberlo, porque eso habría sido interferir en su misión. Pero creo que hay personas en la Tierra que a veces se conectan con el amor y con eso… con eso, Harry, se pueden mover océanos.

* * *

La fiesta se prolongó durante todo el día, los seis estuvieron desempaquetando los regalos que Laylen, con todo cariño, había ido llevando en cada visita, hasta que Teddy se durmió de agotamiento en brazos de Harry y Ron. A la mañana siguiente, compartieron un último desayuno antes de acudir al trabajo. Laylen y Ron se marcharon, dejando solos a Harry y Hermione. En cuanto Christine vino, Teddy comenzó a hacer sus ejercicios con ella y Harry se preparó para irse.

—¡Ve adelantándote, Hermione, tengo que ir al baño!

—¡Te espero! —Harry entró en el baño donde Draco y él habían compartido el último beso. La nostalgia le invadió durante un instante; después, se obligó a pensar en un acontecimiento positivo. Fue cuando notó una resistencia en su pie. Intrigado, bajó la vista para encontrarse con un pedazo de luz cubierto de un material impermeable. Harry se agachó para recoger la libreta de Draco. Era sólida y la podía tocar. Era como cualquier cuadernillo pero envuelto en un plástico extraño. Le dio varias vueltas en la mano hasta decidirse a abrirla. Draco tenía anotados todos sus logros en ella; desde que Harry lo llamó hasta que Teddy despertó. En su redacción se adivinaba cierta arrogancia. Harry sonrió, reconociendo aquello como un rasgo de su carácter.

—No es suficiente —dijo, mirando al bloc de notas—, Draco ha hecho mucho más. Me ha enseñado a tener esperanza; a tener fe; a comprender que las cosas suceden por una razón —alzó la mirada, pensativo—, a confiar en la gente, a respetarlos porque también tienen una misión diferente a la mía; a que el amor no necesita de algo corpóreo para existir. Draco me ha enseñado a amar. Y ahora voy a perderlo. No es justo.

Las lágrimas cayeron, rabiosas, sobre la libreta, que él depositó de nuevo en el suelo, porque Draco volvería a por ella. Después se dirigió hacia el bufete: tenía un caso que ganar.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_


	4. La ley de intercambio equivalente

**Notas de autor:** Gracias de nuevo por todos vuestros reviews y favoritos. Y a ti, que la lees ahora, también.

Nos queda un único capítulo además de este que subo para terminar la historia. Algunos me habéis comentado que creéis que el fic terminará mal. Solo puedo deciros que la vida depende del cristal con que se mire.

Mil gracias por vuestra comprensión.

* * *

4\. La ley de intercambio equivalente

Varios días después, un miércoles, se celebró la vista contra el señor Bison. La amante, la señora Mills, estuvo allí, pues se presentaron pruebas gracias a que algunas de las joyas de la esposa de Bison aún seguían en su casa, recuperadas por la policía gracias a una orden de registro. El señor Bison se mostró comprensivo y arrepentido en todo momento. Decidió que si su esposa quería divorciarse de él, él firmaría el divorcio pero no dejaría de lado sus obligaciones como padre de sus hijos. Finalmente, la noticia que tanto temía salió a la luz, pero a Harry le sorprendió la madurez con la que el hombre reconoció sus errores. Quien no colaboró en absoluto fue la señora Mills, que seguía acusando a la esposa de Bison de traición, de ocupar el lugar que a ella le correspondía, hasta que, finalmente, el tribunal le ordenó pagar el importe de las joyas robadas o devolverlas y a pasar tres meses en la cárcel. No podían condenarla por allanamiento de morada porque todas las incursiones que habían hecho las hizo acompañada de él: robaba sin ser vista.

Harry y Hermione salieron, exultantes, ganadores de su décimo caso. El señor Bison les agradeció su ayuda y se retiró, parcialmente afectado por la mirada de incredulidad de su esposa. Le esperaban días duros a partir de ahora.

—Estoy libre durante diez días —anunció Harry, finalizada la defensa como abogado—, voy a llevar a Teddy a la playa, al parque de atracciones… he hecho una lista de todos los lugares que quiero que vea.

—Me parece estupendo, os acompañaría, pero Rose aún me da mucha lata… tengo ganas de que crezca —imploró Hermione, y Harry le apretó el brazo más como una advertencia cariñosa.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas… podría hacerse realidad.

Hermione alzó las cejas, divertida.

—Qué místico estás últimamente, Harry. Me das miedo.

Harry se giró para marcharse, cogiendo su maletín de cuero negro y recordó algo:

—Hermione. ¿Alguna vez has tenido un despertar?

—¿Cómo, un despertar espiritual? ¿Una comunión con algo sagrado?

—Sí, Hermione.

La muchacha se echó el bolso al hombro.

—Yo no, pero sospecho que tú sí.

Harry no pudo llevar a Teddy a todos los sitios que tenía planeados porque según el doctor aún estaba débil y necesitaba sus ejercicios, pero salieron al parque, a algún museo y comieron fuera. El pequeño parecía agotado por las pruebas médicas, pero feliz, y no paraba de preguntar por Draco. Harry se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir, algo irritado porque no hubiera pasado a despedirse. Aún no entendía por qué Teddy veía a Draco. ¿Significaba eso que todos los niños lo veían? De cualquier forma, ya no podía hacer la prueba. Tampoco había sabido nada de Glen, y empezaba a creer la historia de que hubiese atascado el lavabo para asegurarse un polvo gratis. Al menos, esa experiencia le había liberado de aquella relación insana. Harry no dudaba ni un momento que alguna vez quisiera a ese chico, pero ya no quería ni podía corresponderle; simplemente, no navegaban en el mismo mar; era un alivio sentirse libre. No necesitaba a alguien como Glen, alguien que no volvería, alguien que prefería atracar en otros puertos y volverse a ir.

Harry dormitaba en Grimmauld Place cuando un chillido lo sobresaltó. Incorporándose, vio la figura borrosa de Teddy corriendo hacia él.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry, despierta! Draco ha vuelto —el moreno fue tironeado del brazo hasta la cocina, pero o bien estaba demasiado oscuro, o todo era una broma del niño.

—¿Qué pasa, Teddy?—el niño pareció fruncir el ceño.

—¡He visto a Draco! —y susurró, para que nadie más le oyera—. Creo que está jugando al escondite. Vamos a buscarlo, Harry. Yo iré por aquí, tú sube arriba —ignorando si todo era un juego y deseando la veracidad de las palabras de Teddy, Harry obedeció, comenzando por su habitación, el cuarto de baño y el cuarto de Teddy. Tenía tanta prisa que tropezó con un juguete del niño y trastabilló hasta golpearse la rodilla con el armario. Entonces lo vio a través del espejo. Se giró.

—¡Draco! —el rubio lo miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza y desconfianza. Harry se dio cuenta del cambio. Quizá ya no se acordaba de él, a lo mejor ya le habían borrado la memoria y venía a comunicar algún punto oscuro en su deseo.

—Harry —pronunció el rubio apenas en un susurro, y luego fue él quien se acercó, empujándolo con su cuerpo translúcido. El moreno sintió el intento de abrazo, y aunque la rodilla le dolía, de repente sus brazos estaban mucho mejor alrededor de Draco.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Has vuelto… pareces preocupado —Harry se separó para mirarle a los ojos, tratando de imprimir esa imagen que ya creía olvidada en su retina. Draco asintió y negó con la cabeza, batallando por expulsar toda su preocupación o por hacerse el fuerte.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Harry escuchaba a Teddy mover cosas y decir "¡no está!", "¡no está!".

—¿Cómo hice qué? —Draco pareció alejarse. De repente se sentó en la cama de Teddy, mirando al suelo—. Draco.

Harry se acercó para quedar frente a él, se arrodilló, lo escrutó intensamente.

—Tú… escribiste… en mi libreta. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Harry abrió y cerró la boca, creyendo que Draco bromeaba, aunque el gesto en su rostro hablara de algo grave.

—No sé… cómo se escribe en tu libreta. Nunca te vi escribir ahí a ti tampoco.

—Cierra la puerta —pidió el chico—, no quiero que Teddy me vea aún.

Harry obedeció y Draco se levantó, quedando a pocos centímetros de él.

—La libreta es un medio que todos llevamos cuando estamos en este plano: algo donde podemos anotar qué hemos hecho, qué hemos visto, nuestros logros y nuestras acciones. Nos la piden cada cierto tiempo, para comprobar que no estamos procrastinando, para evaluar nuestros pasos. Y la última vez que la presenté me encuentro con una caligrafía desconocida: alguien había escrito logros aportados por mi persona. Regándolos con un "no quiero perderlo, no es justo" —Harry parpadeó, recordando. Sí, cierto, la libreta. La había visto muchas veces en manos de Draco.

—La libreta… recuerdo que la dejaste en mi baño. La vi.

—¿Qué hiciste con ella? —Draco sonaba ansioso, como si quisiera adivinar algo oculto en la declaración de Harry.

—La cogí. Me extrañó verla ahí, suelta, y sólida, con páginas, aunque estuvieran plastificadas… así que… la abrí y la leí —Draco esperó algo más, como si el otro fuera a añadir información relevante, pero no se produjo.

—¿Y luego qué hiciste?

—Nada, la devolví al suelo —Harry abrió los brazos en señal de inocencia—. Sabía que vendrías a por ella y por eso la dejé ahí.

Draco pareció aún más confuso, como si sopesara varias opciones, dudando de aquella posibilidad. Finalmente, al escuchar el "¿qué he hecho mal?" de Harry, le invadió una enorme ternura y su gesto cambió totalmente. Se acercó, acunando la cara del moreno.

—Harry. Solo alguien con una fe inquebrantable puede escribir en una libreta como las nuestras. Ahora sí estoy impresionado.

—Perdóname, Draco, pero no entiendo nada. Te prometo que no toqué la libreta nada más que para leerla, no hice nada más.

Draco retiró las manos, y ahora lo miró, satisfecho.

—Debiste hablar con el corazón. Y derramar algún líquido sobre ella porque el aislante ha actuado.

—Sabes que yo no soy creyente, así que no sé de qué fe hablas —Harry se sentía confuso.

—Tal vez la tienes y no lo sabes. De forma inconsciente. Y quizá tu mente lógica la bloquea porque le molesta.

Hablar de eso le volvía a poner ansioso.

—¿Y te… han regañado por eso? —Harry comenzaba a pensar de nuevo en la rigidez y poca compasión del otro plano.

—No, Harry, no me han regañado, pero se han sorprendido. Mucho —una sucesión de golpes intensos interrumpió la conversación. Al grito de "¡Harry, ábreme!", el moreno, tras intercambiar miradas de comprensión con el rubio, giró el picaporte y el seguro. Teddy contempló al invitado con una enorme sonrisa, dando saltitos de emoción y abrazándose a Harry al grito de "¡Draco ha vuelto!" escuchó cómo le ofrecían la posibilidad de ir de compras para renovar el armario, recordando así la promesa hecha por el rubio tiempo atrás.

* * *

Draco, caminando junto a Harry por las frías calles londinenses de finales de octubre, le explicó a qué se debía su presencia: no podía dejar una promesa sin cumplir, de modo que acompañaría a Teddy para aleccionarle en vestir bien, algo que el moreno parecía ignorar por completo. Ninguno habló demasiado, temerosos de perder ese momento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; paladeando la compañía mutua que se extinguiría, ahora ya sí, en breves instantes. Animado, Harry sonreía de forma idiota mientras sentía la mano del rubio prendida a su brazo. Como si fueran una pareja normal, como si ambos pudieran desafiar al mundo de los planos interrelacionándose sin trabas y sin prejuicios, imaginando un futuro unidos como familia. Porque ahora que Teddy lo conocía, ¿cómo le explicaría su marcha definitiva? Draco le había tranquilizado diciéndole que si no se había planteado su presencia, tampoco lo haría si los dejara. Harry lo dudaba mucho, sinceramente. Conocía a su ahijado y parecía encantado con Draco. Una noche le interrogó, ofreciéndole la posibilidad de buscarse una pareja, aconsejándole que buscara a alguien como Draco.

—Harry, estás preocupado —formuló el rubio mientras Teddy llevaba a rastras las bolsas con las compras un poco más adelantado.

—No sé cómo voy a llevar tu marcha —la sinceridad del moreno, directa y sin tapujos, hubiera retorcido las entrañas de Draco en caso de tenerlas.

—Me olvidarás —informó el rubio, tajante—. Con olvido, no hay dolor.

Harry se volvió con fuerza.

—No. No quiero olvidarte. ¿Van a borrarme la memoria? Diles a esos malnacidos que me dejen en paz, y que de paso no hurguen en mi mente —había mucha rabia en esas palabras, y Draco alargó el brazo tocando el de Harry para tratar de consolarlo. No funcionó—. No, Draco. ¿Van a separarme de ti y encima se creen con derecho a manipularme? Al cuerno el plano, sus libretas y sus órdenes.

Draco hubiera compartido totalmente esa rabia, si no conociera el motivo por el cual se hacían así las cosas. Si alguien quedaba enganchado a un recuerdo emocional, eso le impediría realizar la misión encomendada en el mundo actual. Y ambos debían olvidarse. Como cuando uno viene con la mente virgen a la Tierra sin recordar nada más. También le entristecía, pero no podía hacer nada, el universo funcionaba bajo un orden, y no sería él quien lo revolviese. Tristemente, no tenía ese poder.

La vuelta a Grimmauld Place les trajo una desagradable sorpresa: la majestuosa y lúgubre casa se erigía en mitad de unas llamas devoradoras, mientras los bomberos trataban de apagarla. Harry, como impulso, agarró a Teddy, cuyas bolsas de ropa nueva se dispersaron por el suelo, ignorantes de haberse salvado. El moreno contempló, enfadado y entristecido, cómo el humo se disolvía poco a poco y escuchaba de labios de los bomberos que la casa no sería habitable hasta mucho tiempo después. Se preguntó si aquello era un castigo por las palabras pronunciadas, pero Draco, a su lado, le informó de que ese accidente era el precio a pagar por haber eliminado la desgracia de Ted según la ley de intercambio equivalente para equilibrar el Universo.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_


	5. Un recuerdo en el olvido

**Notas de autor:** Queridos lectores, llegamos al final de esta historia. Me disculpo si puede haber tristeza o angst en esta última parte, y recuerdo que aunque todos leamos el mismo final, éste cambia según veamos la vida.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

5\. Un recuerdo en el olvido.

Harry y Teddy se alojaron en casa de Hermione y Ron. Así sería hasta que el moreno lograra encontrar algún apartamento para ambos. Trataría de buscarla mucho más cerca del bufete y matricularía Ted en otro colegio cuando estuviera listo para poder estudiar. Si había suerte, incluso podría recuperar algunas pertenencias que no habían ardido bajo el fuego, aunque el moreno no tenía demasiada esperanza. Sin hablar de la marcha de Draco, quien ahora, frente a su cama, se disponía a despedirse. Deshaciéndose de la gastada túnica gris marengo, el rubio trepó al colchón en su forma desnuda junto a Harry, colisionando contra el pecho lampiño del otro, tratando de revolverle los cabellos, mientras la mirada verde codiciaba la posibilidad de contemplarlo para siempre. Cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar un olor para Draco. Olería a fresas, un poco ácido, como su carácter, y también a tejido, porque siempre recordaría el día de las compras con Teddy, revolviendo prendas, como su primera cita. Su piel sería suave y lampiña, como a él le gustaban; y sus ojos le devolverían una mirada gris, como la túnica que lo envolvía.

—Harry, me gustaría encarnarme en alguien así —sonrió Draco, quien debió haber captado su pensamiento—, y con buenos atributos, espero.

Harry hizo el ademán de golpearlo, pero como siempre, una fuerza le impidió traspasarlo. Entonces, Draco apoyó su frente sobre la de él y pareció extasiarse de gozo.

—Estoy frustrado porque no puedo amarte físicamente. Me cago en el plano, Draco.

—Podemos amarnos sin goce carnal —aseguró el rubio medio riéndose, y Harry rió ante aquella palabrería.

—No creo que pueda entender un goce así —replicó el otro, enlazando su pierna con la de Draco.

Entonces, el rubio le pidió que ambos se pusieran frente a frente, tumbados, apoyando sus manos y frentes el uno en el otro, y mandando pensamientos placenteros sobre la otra persona; a Harry le costó hacerlo, trató de memorizar los momentos en los que Draco estaba junto a él; cuando le sonreía; luego el rubio indicó la importancia de rememorar el sentimiento, no el pensamiento, y para Harry fue más complicado. Sin duda, era placentero, en un modo que jamás hubiera creído: una paz lo rodeaba, mezclado con la seguridad de la presencia de Draco; aunque se fuera, estaba siendo una bonita experiencia. Lo único importante era ese momento, ese entonces. Jamás ninguno de los contactos con Glen lo habían dejado tan completo. No, ni siquiera con un toque carnal. Lágrimas de felicidad asomaron a sus ojos, incapaz de retenerlas, mientras su cuerpo y alma se bañaban en una emoción jamás experimentada, imposible de describir. Aquella noche hizo el amor con Draco sin practicar sexo. Y ambos alargaron el goce de estar juntos aunque solo fuera un momento en su interminable existencia; una corta parada en el camino para encontrarse, reconocerse y olvidar.

* * *

Harry se despertó sintiendo los rayos del sol rodeándole. Frunció el ceño, y de alguna manera ese sol lo tranquilizó, alertándole a la vez.

"Sol en Londres", pensó, "debe haber ocurrido algo".

Se incorporó de la cama, volviendo a la realidad: estaba en casa de Ron y Hermione, en la habitación de invitados y estaba desnudo. ¿Por qué? Se rascó la cabeza. Normalmente se ponía pijama, aunque es posible que estuviera muy cansado anoche. Sin embargo, tampoco llevaba ropa interior, ni recordaba haber bebido; tenía sin embargo cierto desasosiego, como si hubiera perdido algo. Se levantó para ponerse el pijama, que descansaba sobre una silla junto a la cama y bajó a desayunar.

Era sábado y Hermione y Ron rodeaban la mesa. Su hermoso ahijado Teddy mojaba galletas en la leche después de haber pasado una larga temporada en coma. Los tres se giraron para darle la bienvenida con una sonrisa y Harry se sintió en familia.

—Has debido dormir bien —supuso ella levantándose de la mesa para plantar un beso en su mejilla—. ¿Bonitos sueños? Escuché risas anoche.

Harry parpadeó, confuso. No, no recordaba ningún sueño hermoso. De hecho, su despertar no había sido precisamente placentero. Se echó mano a su brazo derecho, pero no supo por qué.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —dijo ella, tan observadora de su más mínimo gesto.

Él no le dio más importancia y se sentó a la mesa con los demás. Tenía a Teddy y debía buscar un nuevo piso para ambos, para establecer su nueva vida. Con Teddy, Harry pensó que la felicidad largo tiempo añorada se disiparía; sin embargo, había un nuevo picor en sus entrañas, algo inexplicable, sentía como si le hubieran extirpado un brazo. Se notaba melancólico y decaído, y solo tenía ganas de observar el jardín desde lejos, escuchar a su mente para tratar de investigar qué le ocurría. Y obviamente, no podía hacerlo, porque en cuanto Hermione se acercara a preguntarle qué le pasaba y él no pudiera responder, no pasarían muchos días antes de que su amiga llamara a un psicólogo para ponerlo en tratamiento.

Con el paso de los días, Harry se concentró en buscar un apartamento para él y Teddy, y cada vez que hojeaba el periódico buscaba alquileres cerca de Kensington, para no ausentarse demasiado debido a las horas exigidas por su trabajo. Así, volvió de nuevo la rutina; apuntó a Teddy a un nuevo colegio cerca del bufete. El niño parecía tener ganas de vivir, de hacer amigos y travesuras y esa energía, esa fuerza, se la contagiaba a su padrino. Cuando Harry no podía salir del bufete o tenía otros asuntos, Hermione o Ron le recogían. Al parecer, era muy protector con la pequeña Rose y comenzó a tomarla cariño poco a poco. Y dos meses después, un cliente de Hermione les habló de un amigo que vendía un piso de dos habitaciones entre las zonas de Notting Hill y Queensway. Cuando Harry concertó una cita para verlo quedó enamorado de la zona, de la luminosidad de la casa victoriana y aunque los suelos eran algo viejos, al menos lo podría pagar con su sueldo; era mucho más pequeña que su casa anterior, pero infinitamente mejor, las paredes no necesitaban reforma y el barrio era tranquilo; tardaría mucho menos en llegar al bufete desde ahí. El moreno cerró la venta y una semana después quedó con el dueño en firmar los papeles. Harry deseaba empezar una nueva vida con Teddy, y agradecía la intimidad a pesar de que en casa de sus amigos lo trataban muy bien. Cuando el moreno llegó, el dueño aún no había llegado y tuvo que esperar durante quince minutos; extrañado, sacó el móvil para llamar cuando un joven se asomó por la puerta.

—Disculpe, ¿es usted el comprador? —el moreno asintió, señalando la propiedad—. Pase, pase.

Harry abrió la puerta, entrando en el espacioso recibidor que ya conocía. Las luces estaban encendidas y había papeles sobre una mesita, uno de los pocos muebles que dejaría el dueño en la casa. Harry entró y, extrañado, contempló al joven que lo había llamado: su pelo era rubio cenizo, peinado a un lado; vestía un traje gris y era muy delgado; tenía un aspecto algo enfermizo. Le tendió la mano mientras le explicaba que era el hijo del dueño, que su padre no podía estar allí por temas de trabajo.

—Dylan Albarn —Harry se la estrechó, diciendo su propio nombre y frunció el ceño, confuso—. He traído los papeles para la firma, me han dicho que usted es abogado, no tendrá problemas en leerlos, supongo, acostumbrado a tantos textos jurídicos.

Harry lo observó, cogió los papeles, los leyó mientras Dylan esperaba pacientemente a que acabase y cuando lo hizo, sacó un bolígrafo de su traje y los firmó. Dylan pareció algo sorprendido al recibirlos.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No tiene preguntas?

—Todo está en regla, salvo que quiera decirme algo más —Dylan era más alto que él, pero parecía mucho más frágil. De repente, a Harry le invadió un deseo de protegerlo.

—Me dijo mi padre que le recordara que la escalera tiene un escalón roto. Si usted va a mudarse con su hijo, es importante que lo arregle.

—No es mi hijo, es mi ahijado —y sonriendo, agradeció el detalle, quedándose mirando al hombre más de la cuenta. Tenía tanta curiosidad, quería preguntarle, pero quizá no fuera educado.

A Dylan pareció sorprenderle la frase tan escueta y directa de Harry y creyó erróneamente que no quería seguir allí con él.

—Bueno, eso es todo, señor… Potter.

El joven rubio hizo un gesto para salir cuando Harry preguntó:

—¿Por qué quieren deshacerse de la casa?

Dylan se puso serio y admitió:

—Mi padre vivía aquí, con mi madre, pero se han separado hace poco. Los recuerdos, ya sabe.

Harry asintió y lo miró aún más profundamente; sin darse cuenta, paseó la mirada por aquel traje gris impoluto, y pestañeó, extrañado, sin saber por qué.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Dylan se topó con su mirada, y Harry, entonces, tuvo un dejà vu.

—Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos?

Dylan ladeó el rostro y un bonito rubor apareció en su cara.

—No, no creo, lo recordaría —a la par que tierno, pareció algo atrevido. Algo que a Harry le dio una pista demasiado importante: ese hombre jugaba en su mismo equipo. Obviamente, no parecía incómodo por el repaso visual, y tampoco parecía deseoso de marcharse. Harry trató de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo con alguien, pero no pudo hacerlo; supuso que era demasiado tiempo.

—En realidad sí... sí que tengo preguntas pero no se refieren a la casa.

Hubo un silencio extremo, y Dylan pareció debatirse entre decirle algo cortante o marcharse. Harry estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Dylan se echó a reír.

—¿Acorrala así a todas sus conquistas? Es algo intimidante, si me permite la observación.

—Trátame de tú. Disculpa, Dylan, llevo mucho tiempo sin tratar con series de mi especie que no sean mis amigos. Siento haber sido tan directo pero... es que pareció… es decir, no sé, es como si te conociera.

Dylan se encogió de hombros, ignorante de si aquella era una treta para ligar o bien el tipo hablaba en serio.

—A lo mejor me parezco a alguien.

Harry suspiró, alzando la ceja, ante la respuesta tan cortante del otro, la interpretó como una despedida.

—Puede ser. Disculpa, soy imbécil —recogió las copias apresuradamente y se dirigió hacia la entrada, pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Yo también llevo mucho tiempo sin relacionarme —Harry sintió un cosquilleo, a pesar de que la mano de Dylan no estaba posada sobre su piel—. ¿Tomamos algo, o tienes prisa?

Harry sonrió alegremente y siguió a Dylan por el barrio, mientras este bromeaba diciendo que debía añadir una cláusula adicional de pago por enseñarle los alrededores. Entraron en una pequeña cafetería parcialmente vacía y pidieron un té y un café frío. Olía mucho a pan de leche.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste? Ser homosexual —preguntó Dylan ante la cara de sorpresa del otro.

—No sé, supongo que cuando varias relaciones con las mujeres me convencieron de que no las entendía ni las deseaba lo suficiente. Con catorce años, supongo. ¿Y tú?

—Yo estuve casado, y tuve una experiencia con un chico. No pude volver a acostarme con mi esposa, de hecho, llevábamos varios meses sin tener relaciones, creo que ella ya estaba con otra persona.

Harry contempló cuidadosamente a Dylan: sus movimientos eran suaves, precisos, muy diferentes a los movimientos algo torpes de él. Cogía la taza usando el dedo índice y el pulgar, y la llevaba con cuidado a sus labios, ligeramente finos. Tenía los párpados caídos, como si estuviera en un sueño eterno, y en sus ojos marrones se adivinaba cierta calidez.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó Dylan, riendo ante el atrevimiento de Harry. Seguramente, nadie le había hecho un escrutinio tan profundo sin quitarle la ropa.

—Me recuerdas a alguien.

—Espero que no sea a tu ex novio —Harry frunció el ceño. Su ex novio. Él no había tenido una relación larga en varios años, desde que Teddy entró en coma, se acabó la vida sexual para él.

—¿Me creerás si te digo que no recuerdo a mi ex novio? Han pasado tantos años que no sé quién fue la última persona con la que estuve —y, obviamente, Glen no contaba.

—No te gustan las relaciones largas, ya veo —Harry cambió de tema, algo agobiado por aquella acusación, porque podía ser verdad y no quería creerlo.

—Dices que estuviste casado. ¿Tienes hijos?

—Un niño, de ocho años —sacó la cartera y le mostró una foto de un mocoso afable, con sus mismos ojos caídos y una sonrisa donde faltaban varios dientes—. Se llama Martin.

Harry también echó mano a su cartera para mostrarle a Teddy. Era una foto hecha en el jardín de Hermione y Ron, sentado sobre una silla cochambrosa y con un mono de aviador.

—Ted acaba de cumplir nueve. Celebramos su cumpleaños en casa de unos amigos hace poco. Se quedó huérfano, sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión y yo lo recogí, soy su padrino.

—Qué bien, podríamos juntarlos en el parque algún día, ¿qué te parece? —Harry sonrió. Dylan parecía muy cálido, confiado, sincero, cualidades interesantes en un compañero. Quizá fuera hora de conocerlo más. En su mente se sucedieron imágenes de ambos yendo al cine, al teatro, paseando por la ciudad, llevando a los niños al parque de atracciones, yendo de excursión a la campiña inglesa...—. ¿Harry?

—Disculpa, me evadí por un momento. Suelo soñar despierto a veces.

Dylan hizo una mueca curiosa y terminó su café frío.

—Tenía sed. Es gracioso que aunque no estemos en pleno verano siempre quiero beber cosas frías.

—No es nada bueno para el estómago —rio Harry—, es lo que siempre me dice mi amiga Hermione; dice que es mejor tomar bebidas calientes para ayudar a la digestión.

Dylan lo miró con cariño: pareció hacerle gracia ese comentario maternal. Asaltado por un recuerdo, miró el reloj y se disculpó. Tenía que marcharse, pero quedó en verse de nuevo con Harry tres días después, en el parque, con los chicos. Harry asintió y le vio irse. Dylan estaba muy delgado, su piel algo macilenta y su rostro mostraba signos de enfermedad. ¿Y si el tipo duraba tres meses? Había querido preguntárselo, pero quizá pareciera de mala educación. "Hey, te ves como enfermo, ¿vas a morir pronto?" No. No era buena idea; Harry pensó que no le importaba, estaría con él el tiempo que la vida les diera. Al fin y al cabo, tipos como Glen tan poco dados a entregarse había a patadas, no quería encontrarse con otro más; si Dylan era de los que realmente querían a su pareja, el moreno lo tomaría, aunque fueran tres meses. Su vida parecía estar siempre unida a la vida y la muerte.

Así pues, el jueves marchó hacia los jardines de Kensington y mientras Teddy perseguía a los patos junto al lago, se detuvo a esperar. Dylan llegó diez minutos tarde, vestido con una camiseta y pantalones casuales y envuelto en un abrigo de cachemir; se disculpó porque Martin había salido tarde de clase, y Harry solo sonrió, contento de volver a verlo. Contempló a Martin: parecía más o menos de la misma altura que Ted, aunque era más corpulento. Tenía un rostro amigable y algo pillo y era inevitablemente más sociable que su hijo. Cuando Harry llamó con voz fuerte a Teddy para presentarles, el niño llegó con la respiración entrecortada y algo tímido, saludó a Martin. Al alzar la vista para saludar al adulto, frunció el ceño, confuso.

—Yo te conozco. Hemos jugado juntos en el parque —Harry observó cómo Dylan trataba de formar una respuesta coherente sin ofender al niño, pero después se frotó la frente, confuso.

—Un parque.

—Sí, el parque de las Camelias —Harry lo miró, extrañado. No recordaba haberle llevado a ningún sitio con ese nombre. Quizá había ido con Ron y Hermione. Pero no parecía ser cualquier lugar, porque Dylan se puso pálido.

—No… no puede ser.

—Pues yo sí lo recuerdo —miró a Martin, quien esbozó una sonrisa con la falta de algún diente y dijo—. Hola. Soy Teddy.

—Soy Martin, ¿jugamos? —ambos niños se alejaron corriendo. Martin señaló algo y Teddy comenzó a correr alrededor del lago. Ambos adultos los observaron durante algún tiempo, luego, se sentaron.

—No sabía que conocías a Teddy —habló Harry, sorprendido—. No es muy extrovertido, así que debes haberle caído bien. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese parque?

Dylan sacudió la cabeza, mirando a un punto infinito. Sus ojos estaban aguados.

—Harry, ¿crees en los milagros? —el moreno ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Bueno, Teddy se despertó de un coma después de varios años, así que sí, supongo que creo en algo —el parque parecía llenarse de gente, de parejas, de deportistas con bici, aunque nunca era tan animado como en verano, donde muchos londinenses incluso acudían allí en traje de baño para tomar el sol. Dylan se había quedado callado, envolvió las piernas con los brazos, recogiéndose, como si tuviera frío—. ¿Estás bien?

El rubio lo miró de soslayo para luego clavar su mirada en él.

—Si te dijera que ese parque del que habla tu hijo no se encuentra en ningún lugar del planeta, ¿me creerías? —el moreno abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir—. Quizá sea más fácil darte una explicación más lógica: hace dos meses que yo también desperté de un coma.

—¿Q-qué? —bueno, ahí estaba la explicación a todas sus dudas: Dylan todavía se recuperaba de ese episodio, ganaba peso y comenzaba a comer como antes, tal como había hecho Teddy, todo llevaba un proceso, por eso parecía enfermo. Pero apenas podía rebatir las preguntas que se agolpaban en su memoria. ¿Quién era Dylan? ¿Por qué conocía a Teddy? ¿Por qué habían estado en un mismo sitio?

—Poco a poco vuelven recuerdos y sensaciones de cuando estaba hospitalizado. Algunos son de personas que venían a verme, otros son de sueños que tenía. Aunque quizá no son sueños como tales si están compartidos con otra persona, ¿tú qué opinas?

Harry no sabía qué decir; tampoco sabía qué preguntar. ¿Uno soñaba mientras estaba en coma? Cuando observaba a Teddy, es cierto que a veces sus ojos se movían. ¿El sueño se interrumpe cuando uno está en ese estado, o sueña como si estuviera dormido? Y si lo hace, ¿adónde va? ¿Tiene la posibilidad de unirse a otras almas que también están dormidas? ¿Cómo es posible? Él jamás había creído nada de eso.

—Tengo recuerdos de cuando dormía. A veces, solía ir a un parque y me columpiaba. Es como si fuera allí a pensar qué tendría que hacer a continuación, o solo a mecerme. Tu hijo debió ir al mismo sitio; ¿por qué otro motivo me conocería? Además, es cierto, llamábamos a ese parque "el parque de las Camelias" porque en el suelo estaban esas flores repartidas por el lugar y porque olía mucho a ese aroma.

Recordó que Teddy había tenido unas sesiones con el psicólogo que incluían el describir sueños, memorias y sensaciones; el haber estado hablando con otras personas; le relataba incluso conversaciones que él había tenido con Christine.

Pero pensó que solo le había ocurrido a él porque el niño siempre fue muy intuitivo y especial.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? —Dylan sonrió, resignado, y Harry lo tomó de la mano.

—Sí te creo. Mi ahijado recordaba muchas cosas extrañas y siempre dijo que mientras estuvo en coma, alguien lo cuidó. ¿Podría tratarse de ti? —al moreno se le aguaron los ojos y Dylan sonrió con ternura.

—Si fuera así, Harry, me alegra que Teddy me recuerde con cariño.

—Como un amigo —el rubio asintió y ambos volvieron la vista hacia los niños, que ahora trataban de empapar a los patos, echándoles agua. Dylan puso su mano huesuda sobre la de Harry y alzó la mirada.

—Hay teorías que cuentan que cuando uno está en coma visita otros lugares. ¿Te imaginas que haya estado paseando por la cámara de la reina?

Harry sonrió.

—A mí el parque de las Camelias ya me parece otro mundo. No está en Londres, ¿no?

—No sé. No he viajado mucho. Realmente, no sé qué he hecho yo durante ese lapso de tiempo, pero ahora, me queda clara una cosa, Harry: quiero conocerte más.

Harry sonrió y se dijo que si realmente era una treta para ligar con él se le antojaba muy tierna; sin embargo, no bromearía al respecto, porque en algún lugar dentro de su cuerpo, quizá un poco más allá, él también sospechaba que Dylan sería importante en su vida. Glen solo había sido una aventura pasajera; y ese sentimiento que tenía ahora, junto al rubio, parecía familiar. Y si la teoría del coma era cierta, que caminabas entre dos mundos a la vez mientras estabas inconsciente, ¿por qué no podían existir las almas gemelas? Harry ya no podía negar que esas cosas existían; porque quizá el día que él encendió la vela pidiendo la vuelta de Teddy, tal vez alguien había encendido otra para Dylan. Aunque sonara ridículo, quizá ambos estaban siendo guiados por esa luz. O quizá fueran muy afortunados, o tuvieran algo que hacer antes de morir y no se habían marchado por eso. Laylen y él hablaban a veces de la vida después de la muerte. Ambos tenían sentimientos diferentes, siendo Laylen un poco más espiritual. Suspiró, bajo el cielo plomizo de finales de febrero, y giró la cabeza para contemplar el perfil de Dylan. Envalentonado por un sentimiento de gratitud, colocó su mano sobre la de él e hizo un poco de presión. Dylan se volvió y bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Después, unió sus dedos con los de él. Se sentía bien.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el final de este fic algo diferente. Quiero darte las gracias si lo has leído; un abrazo si has podido empatizar con los personajes; una inspiración si has podido imaginar y ver este final como un final feliz, y una disculpa si te ha podido parecer triste y angustioso. **

**Estamos condicionados a muchas cosas que vemos y otras que no, pero se nos ha concedido la posibilidad de vivir y aprender, y de elegir según nuestros sentimientos.**

**Hagamos de este mundo un lugar donde merezca la pena vivir.**

**Con fe. Y con amor.**

FF_FF

21/09/2012

17/07/2013


End file.
